Yuri on Fire
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Victor no solo quiere el oro, quiere todo de Yuri, pero al parecer, al final del podio habrá lagrimas, cuando la verdad de Victor salga a la luz, pero también Yuri habrá de renacer, y tal vez encontrar un nuevo amor en el camino (Viktuuri, Otayurio, OtaYuuri, YKx?)
1. Chapter 1

**Yuri on Fire!**

 **Resumen:** Victor no solo quiere el oro, quiere todo de Yuri, pero al parecer, al final del podio habrá lagrimas, cuando la verdad de Victor salga a la luz, pero también, Yuri tendrá que renacer.

 **Advertencia** : Relaciones homosexuales.

* * *

 **-Oro-**

Dentro de una semana seria el Grand Prix Final de Barcelona…

Esa tarde, curiosamente, Victor y Yuri estaban solos, su familia había salido, aprovechando que no habia clientela.

-¿Victor, has visto esa bufanda que vestia la otra vez? Seguro que en Barcelona la necesitare.

Ambos habían ido a Hasetsu, para que Yuri viera a sus padres, necesitaba la cercanía de su familia antes de la competencia.

-Te comprare una allá, no te preocupes…

-Me la regalo mi abuela, es como, como decirlo un amuleto de la suerte.

-Estas muy tenso, necesitas relajarte.

Estaban solos, era un buen momento.

-¿Por qué no vamos a las aguas termales?

-¿Y después me ayudaras a buscarla?

-Prometido.

Ambos se dispusieron, las aguas termales serian solo para ellos, el lugar era solo para ellos, habían compartido tanto esos meses, y Victor necesitaba hacer algo, ese algo que le carcomía como un deseo insano.

Yuri fue el primero en desnudarse, y sumergirse dentro del agua.

-Tenías razón, Victor, esto me calmara- dijo cerrando los ojos, mientras el otro se lo comía con la mirada- , seguramente recordare donde deje la bufanda.

Ahora Yuri no se cohibía tanto ante la cercanía de Victor, se habia acostumbrado a su presencia, como quien se acostumbra al sol de cada mañana.

El peli plata se sumergió, muy cerca, Yuri no le huia mas, era el momento perfecto.

-Yuri- dijo con voz melosa mientras acariciaba su mejilla- cuando ganes la medalla de oro, será el momento de exigir mi pago.

-Espero que no sea mucho, o temo que tendre que vender hasta mis patines para pagarte.

-Antes del pago, quiero algo más…

-Algo asi como- Yuri giro el rostro, sus mejillas se encendieron, Victor lo miraba de manera diferente, no como en los entrenamientos, ni como aquella vez que hizo un flip cuádruple, era una mirada cargada de deseo- ¿un pago por adelantado?

En respuesta Victor le tomo el mentón, y le planto un beso casto en los labios, espero unos segundos cuando se separó, según la respuesta de Yuri, avanzaría o no.

-Victor…

Dijo con las mejillas rojas.

-Yuri me has demostrado tu poder del amor, ahora, déjame demostrarte mi poder del amor, ¿me dejaras?

¿Qué significaba aquello? Por supuesto no hablaba de algún tipo de entrenamiento mágico, Victor hablaba de otra cosa, mientras su mano se paseaba por los muslos de Yuri.

En realidad Yuri no sabia que coño significaba aquello, le importaba un carajo, su cuerpo tuvo la necesidad de saber lo que Victor deseaba enseñarle, asintió tímidamente, con la boca semi abierta, asunto que Victor supo aprovechar muy bien, pues se lanzo sobre sus labios, con la lengua por delante, era maravilloso besar a Yuri de nuevo, no con la multitud mirándolos, era mil veces mejor a solas, en lo íntimo del vapor.

La cabeza de Yuri dio vueltas, y su corazón se aceleró aún más, cuando Victor lo tomo de las caderas, y lo trepo al suelo, para después, poner su cabeza entre las piernas de patinador, y lamer con sumo cariño, aquello que comenzaba a levantarse.

-Victor…-gimio Yuri tapándose la boca.

-No te contengas- dijo el otro separándose unos instantes- quiero escucharte, quiero saber que te estoy complaciendo.

-Es tan vergonzoso…

Victor siguió su tarea, metiéndo en la boca por completo aquello, Yuri tuvo que cerrar los ojos de la impresión, ¿hace cuanto que no se tocaba? Era demasiado pudoroso a sus veintitrés, demasiado virgen, pero parecía que eso cambiaria ahora. Se corrió rápidamente, pues Victor no solo era el mejor entrenador, era el mejor ma…maestro.

-Entonces te avergonzare aun mas- dijo mientras nuevamente lo cargaba, y lo sentaba en sus piernas, para enseguida introducir un dedo en aquella virginal entrada- si quieres que pare…

-Victor- gimoteo Yuri por el extraño dolor- ya no hables…

Y asi lo hizo, uno, dos, tres dedos, ya no podían parar, era el momento, Yuri abrió las piernas por instinto, ante el placer que le estaba dando su entrenador, este lo sumergio en su virilidad ansiosa, el otro callo un grito, al besar por iniciativa propia a Victor, quien se sorprendio gratamente, pues lo quería todo de Yuri, y ahora finalmente lo tenia, el climax vino pronto, el peliplata se corrió dentro de Yuri, a quien poco le importo, inocente, de no saber, que muy pronto, Victor lo dejaría.

.*.

Ahora que estaba, en la cima del patinaje artístico, Yuri no podía estar mas feliz, tenia el oro, tenia a Victor, este ultimo un poco serio le pidió que celebraran juntos a solas, a Yuri no se le hizo extraño desde aquella vez en Hasetsu no se habían tocado, primero por que el Grand Prix estaba cerca, segundo…porque asi lo habían pactado, actuarían como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, solo esos anillos que llevaban en las manos, eran como los mudos testigos de aquella unión, a Yuri se le sonrosaron las mejillas cuando estuvieron solos en el hotel, estaba nervioso, ¿Qué tal si Victor realmente se casaría con él?

Solo una sombra se cernía sobre Yuri, le dolia que habia decidido dejar de patinar, esperaba no decepcionarlo, pero se lo diría a Victor, esperaba que aun asi, pudieran seguir su relación, cualquier tipo de relación, una relación de ¿novios?

-Yuri, ahora necesito que me pagues.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-Hablo enserio.

Todas esas ideas rosas comenzaron a disiparse de la mente de Yuri, Victor estaba muy serio.

-No es dinero, no te preocupes, yo lo que deseo, es que sigas patinando…

-Pero Victor yo habia pensado.

-Te entrene con tal de que llegaras a tu mejor forma, y que pudieras enfrentarme dignamente en un Grand Prix…

-Victor, ¿de que hablas?

-Cuando te vi, emulando mi programa, supe que tenias mas talento del que nadie imaginaba, eras como un diamante en bruto, yo te puli, y ahora, te estoy retando, vamos a enfrentarnos.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?

¿Esa era la verdad de Victor?

¿No le quería?

¿Todos esos meses, habían sido solo una fantasía?

Victor no dijo nada más, simplemente recogió su ropa, y partió a Rusia, dejando a Yuri desolado en Barcelona, con la medalla de oro aun colgando, pesándole como una tonelada de tristeza.

…

* * *

Pues aquí mi primer fic del fandom, espero les haya gustado este primer capi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuri on Fire!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T, sino la historia hubiera durado mas que one piece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, mi recompensa son sus comentarios, dejo mi sombrero en el piso y me voy…

* * *

– **Otabek–**

En algún periodo de su vida pasada, que se le antojo de hace mil años, Yuri se hubiera devastado, y le hubiera mostrado una cara infinitamente triste a Minako o su hermana, pero no, el era otro, en unos meses Victor lo había transformado con su amor, así que pudo despedir a unas despreocupadas japonesas rumbo a su país de origen, el alego que se quedaría otro día mas para ultimar unos detalles con Victor.

Mentira.

Pero hasta el mismo quiso creerla. Sin más que hacer, sin ganas de quedarse encerrado, se dirigió a la pista donde obtuvo el oro, y comenzó a patinar despreocupadamente, el hielo con su blancura le quito un poco la tristeza, aunque tambien le recordaba con demasiada insistencia a Víctor, espanto esos pensamientos, mientras hacia un flip cuádruple, tan perfecto como en la competencia, sin saber que estaba siendo observado, hasta que en un giro sencillo casi se tropieza, pero unas manos hábiles lo detuvieron de la cintura.

–Seria una lástima que el actual campeón se lastimara en algo tan sencillo, o mas bien una vergüenza.

–¡Otabek!

El kazajo lo soltó tan repentinamente como llego a la pista, Yuri trastabillo un poco para no caer de bruces.

–No pareces ser una persona que acaba de ganar el oro.

Yuri hizo una delgada línea con sus labios, y evito la intensa mirada.

–Es curioso que seamos los únicos por aquí– continuo Otabek– hace una hora despedi a Yuri en el aeropuerto, hablo del ruso claro, pero antes decidi que deseaba probarme nuevamente en esta pista, donde no obtuve nada…

–¡Pero tu actuación fue maravillosa, no tienes porque estar tris..!

–¡No estoy triste, idiota!

Ambos se quedaron callados, como tratando de ocultar lo que realmente los tenia mal, a Yuri por supuesto le dio vergüenza decirle algo de mal de amores al kazajo, el otro, simplemente no pensaba que Yuri tuviera la entereza adecuada de un soldado, no como el otro Yuri, mas bien lo veía, como una persona delicada, que se pudiera romper con un golpe fácil.

–¿Qué piensas hacer?– pregunto Otabek comenzando a patinar, Yuri se le unio– supongo que defenderás tu titulo.

–Es en lo que menos pienso ahora.

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno– Yuri avanzo un poco mas para que no le viera la tristeza al decir lo que diría– no tengo entrenador.

–Eso no me sorprende, no conozco para nada a Victor, pero Yuri, el otro, caray que difícil es hablar asi contigo, el ruso me dijo que Victor seguramente se había cansado de jugar al entrenador.

–¿Lo sabe?

–Si.

Yuri se sintió mas decepcionado, Victor lo habia dejado al final, asi lo sintió.

–¿Por qué no entrenas en Kazakistán?

Yuri abrió los ojos como platos.

–No seria difícil que mi entrenador te tomara, después de todo, eres el actual campeón, puedes pensarlo claro…

–¡Si quiero, definitivamente lo hare!

No supo como le salieron esas palabras, seria tanto dolor en el corazón, ¿su estupidez de no planear las cosas?, pero simplemente quería cambiar de aires, no sabia si eso le ayudaría, pero se juró a si mismo que lo intentaría, y ese brillo en los ojos, fue lo que capturo por completo a Otabek.

"Parece otra persona, un guerrero dispuesto a la batalla"

:.

.:

Victor telefoneo a la casa de Yuri, apenas habia desempacado, pero su mente ya estaba planificando el plan de accion, incluso esperaba una visita, y mientras esta llegaba, hizo esa llamada, se sorprendio de que fuera la hermana de yuri quien le contestara.

–¿Yuri? El no regreso con nosotras, se quedo en España unos días, dijo que se tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones, pero espero que no lo malcries, a Minako no le gustaría verlo regresar hecho un cerdito.

Ella no sabia, Yuri no les habia dicho nada, eso lo inquieto, busco en las redes sociales algo al respecto, se sorprendio de una noticia, y una foto.

 **El campeón del Grand Prix, vuela con rumbo a Kazakistán,**

 **¿El japonés y el kazajo serán compañeros de entrenamiento?**

Yuri se veía sonriente ante un serio Otabek, ambos de perfil, hablando muy cerca, como si se estuvieran secreteando algo, y claro que Victor deseo saber que era eso.

Por primera vez en su vida, Victor se planteo si lo que hizo fue una equivocación, pudo haber regresado como competidor, y al mismo tiempo ser entrenador, pero sintió que si hacia eso, podría malcriar a Yuri, y aunque este ultimo habia ganado, sentía que lo podía sobrevalorar, se paso la mano tensa sobre el cabello, mirando la foto, el timbre de su departamento sono, una figura alta entro, con todo el porte que lo caracterizaba.

–Vaya, eres puntual– dijo Victor.

Era un hombre diez años mas grande que el , de barba y cabello platinado y un ex campeon, su nuevo entrenador: Evgeni Plushenko.

–Me sorprendio que me llamaras.

–Decidi que en este momento de mi carrera, solo podía ser entrenado por un igual.

Despues del apretón de manos Evgeni le dio un beso en cada mejilla a Victor.

–Me agradara ser tu entrenador, pero tendrás que dar el máximo.

–Lo hare.

"Yuri, tu también dalo todo, y enfrentame en la pista, sé que lo harás, quisiera verte en estos momentos, ¿tu me extrañaras igual? No solo quiero verte sobre el hielo, quiero verte entre mis brazos, yo aun te recuerdo..."

:.

.:

El cambio de horario nuevamente le habia pegado al japonés, quien se encontraba acostado en una litera en la casa de Otabek, no hubo tiempo de buscar un hotel, todo habia sido tan apresurado.

–¡A trabajar!

De un tirón Otabek le quito la manta, sacándolo por completo de la cama sin querer, pues Yuri se había hecho rollito, Otabek nunca habia visto a un hombre en calzones, por lo menos nadie fuera de su familia, curiosamente se puso rojo, Yuri no, Victor lo había acostumbrado a muchas cosas, y con el tiempo la pena se fue, busco sus lentes, se los puso y así medio desnudo saludo con una sonrisa a Otabek.

–Perdon, espero no ser una molestia– dijo Yuri rascándose la nuca.

–¡Yo sere una molestia si no te apuras! El desayuno esta listo.

–¿cocinaste para mi?

–Claro, tuve que hacerlo, mi madre ya se fue a trabajar.

Yuri puso cara de no entender, pero claro, ellos habían llegado en la madrugada y entrado como ladrones a la casa del kazajo, Yuri no conocía a nadie de su familia.

–Me esforzare, y hare lo posible para no ser una carga.

–Más te vale, sígueme.

Yuri era diferente al ruso, eso era seguro, mientras Plisetsky era tan parecido al kazajo, este otro Yuri se le comenzó a antojar de una forma peculiarmente irritante, y no, no sabía porque si apenas lo estaba tratando, algo le molestaba, ahora no sabía porque lo había invitado.

–Otabek– dijo Yuri tocando el hombro de este– gracias, no sabes, pero me salvaste de alguna forma, ¡Te recompensaré! ¡Como tú quieras!

Esa mirada brillante nuevamente, Otabek comenzó a creer que había sido una mala idea, cuando su corazón se puso un poco loco.

Durante el desayuno, pese a las negativas de Yuri, Otabek acordó llamarlo Katsuki, Yuri por supuesto se molestó, porque aunque fuera rápidamente, Otabek se habia ganado su simpatía, y que le llamara por su apellido era una forma de sentir lejano al kazajo, pero el otro simplemente no cedió, y se tranquilizo, al encontrar la convivencia con Katsuki normal.

El papeleo fue rápido, en la pista de hielo Yuri hizo ejercicios sencillos como acostumbrándose a un nuevo mundo, en la noche, ya en la habitación que compartia con Otabek, pudo dar rienda suelta a su tristeza, y trato de llorar silenciosamente, para no despertar al que dormia sobre su cabeza, pues dormían en literas, Otabek no supo que esos sollozos eran por Victor, y con los puños cerrados no se aguanto las ganas de preguntar, asi que se bajo, y encaro al japonés.

–¡¿Tan rápido te arrepientes de haber venido?!

Pregunto Otabek en un tono molesto, demasiado para su propio gusto, ¿Por qué le dolia ver a ese debilucho llorar?

–Lo siento– contesto sollozando– no te dejo descansar, tal vez podría dormir en la sala.

Yuri se iba a levantar, pero Otabek lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a sentarse con él.

–¿Qué tienes?

–No se, a lo mejor, a lo mejor, extraño a Victor.

Se tapo la boca tan pronto dijo aquello, Otabek intento buscar una verdad oculta tras esas palabras, pero era directo, frio, asi que decidio que no iba a darle vueltas al asunto.

–¿Qué es lo que extrañas de Victor?

–Yo, yo…no puedo decirlo.

–Ya me estaba imaginado, algo serio debe ser, y si necesitas llorar hazlo, te prestare mi hombro, no me gustan las delicadezas, asi que perdona si soy franco, creo que lo mejor que te pudo pasar, es que Victor te dejara, no creo que fuera el mejor entrenador para ti, a pesar de que te hizo ganar.

Yuri escondió su rostro en el brazo de Otabek.

–Lo siento, yo no se que me pasa.

–Llora, llora y si quieres decirme más, también te prestare mis oídos, se que en ti hay un guerrero, por algo ganaste el oro, no somos amigos, pero creo que no estaría mal tener un amigo debilucho, para que yo pueda mostrarme en toda mi gloria.

Eso lo había dicho con una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa que Yuri veía del kazajo, y la primera que el kazajo mostraba a un extraño.

–Gracias, Otabek.

Y Yuri dejo que todo su cuerpo se relajara, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no pensó en Victor Nikiforov, la leyenda del patinaje.

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Espero me crean un poco lo que intentare por aquí, jejeje, no será largo, a lo más dos capítulos, espero el próximo sea más grande, pero este ambiente navideño comienza a atraparme.

¡Por cierto, feliz navidad!

Gracias por su coments: itsyourvalieh, gregorioabel, deysizg501.

Y también gracias a los follows y favs :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuri on Fire!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T, esto lo hago por fines creativos, mi recompensa son sus comentarios, dejo mi sombrero en el piso y me voy…

* * *

– **Celos–**

Fue como una bola de nieve convirtiéndose en avalancha, y esa avalancha se llamaba Otabek, era cierto que el kazajo era frio, a veces duro- demasiadas para su gusto- pero con el pasar de los días se habían vuelto muy cercanos, incluso el entrenador de Otabek – llamado Serik- se habia dado cuenta de la creciente empatía entre esos dos seres hechos con diferentes moldes, y aunque al principio no le gusto la llegada de Yuri, ahora agradecia que este se encontrara entrenando con su pupilo, parecía que Yuri sin querer le habia dado nuevos matices a Otabek, pues ahora en la forma de patinar este parecía hacer más poesía que una batalla soldadesca.

-Por hoy podemos dejarlo- dijo Serik.

-Vas a arruinar a Katsuki, aun le falta pulir mas ese salto- comento Otabek estirando los brazos.

-¡Hey! ¡Otabek! ¡Eres peor que un general! ¡Además no eres mi entrenador! - reclamo Yuri.

Serik sonrió mientras esos dos se ponían a discutir y no pudo evitar tomar una foto, cuando Otabek tomo ambos brazos de Yuri, como mostrándole como debería alzarlos en ese cuádruple, las caras de ambos quedaron tan cerca que sus narices se rozaron, y con el atardecer atrás de ellos, fue una foto simplemente mágica. Yuri y Otabek no pudieron evitar sentir esa magia también.

:.

.:

-Vaya, vaya- comento Mila mirando el celular.

-¿Y ahora que chisme de patinador estas viendo?- pregunto Yuri deslizándose sobre el hielo.

-Pues no sabia que el otro Yuri se encontraba entrenando en Kazajistán, y parece que ahora es el mejor amigo de Otabek, ¡mira!

La expresión de Yuri se descompuso cuando miro la pantalla del celular.

"¡Que hace ese Katsudon con mi Otabek!...digo…yo…!"

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Mila al ver el rojo furia marcado en el gatito ruso- creía que ya no te caia mal el japonés, o ¿es que te molesta que este con Otabek? Mira que seria gracioso…

-¡Cállate tonta! Solo que, siento que le esta quitando el tiempo a Otabek, eso es todo.

-Ya, como tú digas.

-¡Ustedes dos!- grito Yakov- ¡dejen de perder el tiempo!

Cuando el entrenamiento termino Yurio no pudo evitarlo, y le marco a Otabek, quería saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo, antes se tuvo que preparar mentalmente, no le iba a reclamar nada, no podía, es decir, el kazajo le habia tendido su mano amiga, eran amigos, solo eso, no es que le hubiera prometido fidelidad amiga, Otabek podía tener todos los amigos que deseara, pero, pero…

"¿¡Por qué demonios tenia que ser ese katsudon!? Primero el cerdo se llevo a Viktor, siempre quitándome lo que me gusta, digo, no es que Otabek me guste, vaya, no pienso en eso, ¿o si?"

- _Bueno, ¿si? Yuri me despertaste…_

"Mierda"

Yurio había marcado instintivamente el numero mientras estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Hola, buenos ¿días?

- _Vamos Yuri, me has despertado, ¿recuerdas que tenemos distintos horarios? Aquí recién comienza la noche._

-Cierto, perdón.

- _No pasa nada, son apenas las diez._

-¡Que temprano!

- _Hoy fue un día agotador, pero dime ¿Cómo has estado?_

-Bien, y ¿tu?

- _Un poco molido, pero satisfecho, hoy por fin tengo la música para mi programa libre y no me los vas a creer, pero Katsuki fue quien me ayudo con eso, ah perdón, no hemos hablado antes, pero resulta que se encuentra entrenando conmigo._

A Yurio le dolió que Otabek comentara eso, no le habia hablado desde que se despidieron en Barcelona, si no fuera porque el tomo la iniciativa seguro hubieran hablado hasta verse en una competencia, ¿eran amigos si o no?

-Tuve que enterarme por las redes sociales, tu foto con el Katsudon tiene miles de likes- arrastro cada palabra que dijo.

- _Te escucho molesto, ¿Qué tienes? Espero que no estés enojado por que no te hable antes, pero tú mismo me dijiste que te concentrarías al máximo en el entrenamiento, que no te gustaría que nada te distrajera, ¿recuerdas? Por mi te hablaría todos los días, pero no quería ser una molestia._

Era cierto, eso le había dicho el ruso al kazajo, no es que Otabek lo hubiera olvidado como amigo y que el japonés fuera su reemplazo, era mas bien que el kazajo había pensado en su bienestar, se sintió pésimo, sim embargo, la molestia en el pecho de Yurio no se quitó, y fue peor, cuando escucho la voz del otro.

- _¿Estas hablando con Yurio? ¡Salúdamelo!_

-¿Compartes habitación con ese?

- _Si._

Yurio no pudo más y corto la comunicación, el cerdito le había escogido la música a Otabek, y ahora hasta dormían juntos, simplemente doloroso, pero la cuestión principal, ¿Por qué le dolió tanto aquello?

:.

.:

Viktor miraba la imagen, con el ceño fruncido, el engranaje complejo de su cabeza buscaba algún sentido o una señal escondida en esa foto, o mas bien, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera ninguna verdad oculta en las miradas que se daban Yuri y Otabek.

-¿Qué ves con tanta concentración?- pregunto Plushenko.

-Nada- mintió apagando su celular y lo dejo en una mesita.

El rubio dejo su taza de café en la misma mesa.

-Viktor, ¿ya te decidiste por el tema?

-Me gustaría primero elegir la música.

-Mi método funciona al revés, y recuerda que soy el entrenador aquí.

Viktor se recargo por completo en el respaldo del sillón, exhausto de tanto pensar en esa foto, en Yuri.

-No tengo cabeza para elegir.

-Entonces lo hare por ti, el tema que usaras en tu regreso será: Destrucción.

-Creo que eso es un tema bastante negativo.

-Yo no opino lo mismo, creo que tiene un enorme potencial, porque después de la destrucción viene el renacimiento, y mostrar ese enfoque sobre el hielo, será sensacional, déjame te explico mejor lo que quiero…

Solo porque Viktor era un genio le pudo seguir la conversación a Plushenko, porque su mirada estuvo insistente en su celular, y en esa imagen de Yuri y Otabek, cercanos, y esperaba por todos los cielos que no íntimos.

:.

.:

Pronto se dio el primer evento rumbo al Grand Prix, Yuri se encontraba patinando en la pista, un entrenamiento previo a la competencia del día siguiente, curiosamente a Estados Unidos habían mandado tambien a Viktor, Yurio y Otabek, por lo menos agradecia que Pitchit tambien hubiera estado ahí, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable y el japonés no se imaginaba que él era la manzana de la discordia.

Cuanto Viktor llego al lugar con Plushenko, causaron tal revuelo que Yuri no pudo evitar mirarlos, su mirada se tornó triste, era la primera vez que lo veía en persona, pero tenia un secreto, habia seguido a Viktor en las redes sociales, un impulso insano por recrear su imagen en sus ojos lo habia llevado a hacerlo, pese a que eso solo lo deprimía.

Pitchit trato de animarlo, aunque no sabia el motivo de su caída en el semblante, pero Otabek si, quien pensó que necesitaba animar a Yuri.

Cuando Viktor ingreso a la pista no tuvo reparo en mirar a Yuri, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, habían pasado tres meses de no verle, Yuri seguía tan hermoso a sus ojos, y al parecer muchos ya notaban por fin a su amado, pues no solo Pitchit lo rodeaba, otros patinadores que competían ese dia, y varios otros que tenían su debut querían tocarle, era como si Yuri fuera de oro, trataban de obtener un poco de su éxito, y lo peor para Viktor era que Yuri no oponía resistencia, animado por Pitchit se tomó varios fotos con los patinadores, algunos incluso osaron abrazarlo, y como si Otabek fuera el propio enviado de Viktor, los aparto de una vez, le susurro algo a Yuri, que lo puso de mil colores, después Otabek le tomo la mano y ambos se deslizaron hasta el extremo donde estaba Serik su entrenador, este se asombró por algo que le dijo Otabek, pero con una sonrisa afirmo con la cabeza, Viktor se tensó, una cualidad suya era leer los labios.

"Serik, nos das permiso de patinar como pareja, solo como una forma de calentamiento, y no te preocupes, no haremos el ridículo, hemos practicado en Kazajistán, a tus espaldas claro, entonces, ¿nos das permiso?"

Todos dejaron de patinar cuando Yuri y Otabek comenzaron, era curioso, era extraño y a la vez un poco erótico, la forma en que ambos se comunicaban sobre el hielo, era hermosa.

Viktor apretó la botella de agua que tenia en la mano, alguna vez deseo patinar con Yuri de esa forma, estaba furioso, la primera vez de Yuri había sido con Otabek, abandono la pista, pese a los gritos de Plushenko, pero no fue el único, también Yurio se marchó.

* * *

 **Comentario**

No deje tirado el fic, es que me operaron, y estoy apenas retomando mi vida normal, la próxima actualización será más larga, lo prometo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews! Ya les conteste a los que tienen cuenta :)

Jessicaraya, cierto, no se como se me pudo olvidar! Pero ya vez, ya apareció aquí nuestro gatito consentido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuri on Fire!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T, esto lo hago por fines creativos, mi recompensa son sus comentarios, dejo mi sombrero en el piso y me voy…

* * *

– **Anillos–**

Fue un evento de lo más extraño, era como si los mejores patinadores se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para fallar hasta en el más sencillo detalle, habían sido las peores calificaciones de su historia, pese a los resultados, Viktor lideró el medallero, seguido de Otabek y Yuri, pero nadie sonrió a las cámaras, fueron unos pésimos resultados. Yuri había felicitado escuetamente a Viktor por su medalla, y antes de que este pudiera decirle algo más, el kazajo lo jalo hacia otro lado, comentándole que tenían que hablar con Serik, su entrenador.

Por supuesto los regaños de los entrenadores no se hicieron esperar, el más regañado fue Yurio, después de haber presentado una magistral técnica en el grand Prix de Barcelona, había quedado en cuarto, afortunadamente para todos solo era el comienzo de la temporada.

Plushenko no podía estar más furioso, era su debut como entrenador de Viktor, y aunque este había ganado, le había fallado en cuanto a las expectativas.

\- ¿Qué mierda fue esa, Viktor?

-No sé lo que me paso.

De reojo pudo ver como Otabek le masajeaba los hombros a Yuri, mientras ambos eran regañados por Serik, Plushenko se dio cuenta por primera vez de la distracción de Viktor.

"Ah, vaya, así que es eso"

-Redoblaremos el entrenamiento- le advirtió el rubio, el platinado asintió sumiso- no me importa si te rompes en mil pedazos, tienes que retomar tu nivel.

-Lo que digas- contesto sin quitarle la mirada a Yuri.

:.

Era casi de madrugada cuando Yuri había acudido a la pista, tuvo que rogar para que el cuidador del lugar le diera acceso, estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, el tema que había escogido para su temporada era _el Fénix_ , y resulto que había sido peor que un patito feo sobre hielo.

"Soy un idiota, mira que andar distraído, le falle a Serik, a Otabek, aunque no sé porque el también se equivocó, es muy impropio de él, después de todo su determinación es su sello personal", pensó mientras se deslizaba sobre el hielo.

De pronto unas manos se asieron a su cintura, sin verlo lo supo, pues reconocía esas manos que un tiempo atrás habían acariciado su cuerpo desnudo, era Viktor, que había tenido la misma idea, patinar un poco para liberar todo el estrés acumulado.

-Continúa patinando- le dijo Viktor al oído- puedo seguirte el paso.

Yuri lo aparto con los brazos firmes y extendidos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, anda patinemos juntos- dijo tomando su mano.

-No puedo hacerlo

\- ¿Y con Otabek sí? - pregunto Viktor furioso.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- contesto Yuri alejándose.

-A lo mejor es cierto pero una cosa si ¿Por qué ya no tienes puesto el anillo que compraste?, mira, yo si lo tengo- dijo Viktor mostrándoselo, las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaron.

Viktor se deslizo hasta que sus patines chocaron con los de Yuri.

-No veo porque lo conservas, si ya no significo nada para ti- replico desviando la mirada.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!

\- ¿Cómo puedo creerte? ¡Me abandonaste nada más conseguiste lo que querías! ¡Solo me usaste para seguir satisfaciendo tu ego!

\- ¡No es cierto!

-No te conozco Viktor, creí haberlo hecho, pensé que había más que hielo en tu corazón, pero resultó ser falso.

\- ¿Mis caricias te parecieron falsas? ¡Interpretaste todo mal! Yuri, yo aún te am..

Los aplausos de alguien hicieron que dejaran de gritar.

\- ¿Y por esto perdiste toda tu concentración? - pregunto Plushenko entrando a la pista, rápidamente se posiciono entre Yuri y Viktor- Nunca imagine que te gustaban los chicos de aspecto tierno.

\- ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con Yuri? Por favor.

-Claro, claro, arreglen sus asuntos- contesto Plushenko- Solo una cosa, Katsuki Yuri, olvídate de Viktor, porque ya es mío.

Y sin previo aviso, el rubio beso a Viktor, lo tomo tan de sorpresa que el platinado no pudo evitar el asalto, después de todo su entrenador era un viejo lobo de hielo.

Yuri se sintió morir, se tocó el pecho, ahí donde tenía el anillo escondido, lo apretó fuertemente, furioso lo saco de su cuello, y con lágrimas en los ojos se lo mostro a Viktor.

-Veo que todo ha cambiado- su voz apenas era entendible por el dolor- yo creí, bueno, ya no importa- se quitó la cadena con el anillo y lo soltó sobre la pista, había un sonido tan sepulcral que el tintineo se escuchó en todo el lugar- que sean felices.

Y salió disparado de la pista, Viktor iba a impedirlo, pero Plushenko no lo dejo.

-No molestes más a ese niño, ¿acaso no querías reinar el mundo? ¿pasar a la posteridad como el mejor patinador? No gastes tus esfuerzos con estúpidos amoríos, o dime, ¿quieres que ya no te entrene? Supongo que lo dejaste atrás para que el también diera todo de si **–** era verdad **–** tu dalo también, que este alejamiento valga la pena, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, es tal como dices, pero, ¡no me vuelvas a tocar en tu puta vida!

Plushenko sonrió satisfecho.

:.

.:

Como pudo, Yuri llego al hotel, lo único que deseaba era irse de una vez, en el lobby se encontró con Yurio.

-Hola- trato de sonar normal, pero el ruso no se la puso fácil, estaba molesto, y no le contesto- bueno, hasta pronto.

Antes de que se metiera al elevador Yurio lo tomo del brazo.

\- ¿Estas contento? ¡mugroso cerdo!

-¡Yurio! ¿de qué va esa actitud?

-Que me caga verte, ¡eso! ¡así de simple!

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque existes.

"Porque me has quitado a Otabek"

-Estas enfermo.

-Tú me enfermas.

\- ¡No estoy de humor, piérdete Yurio!

El japonés lo empujo, pero era tanta la furia del ruso, que le dio un golpe en el rostro, haciéndolo caer, desafortunadamente todo lo vio Otabek, Yurio se espantó al ver la decepción en el rostro del kazajo, y se sintió aun peor cuando lo paso de largo, para ayudar al japonés a levantarse.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Yuri no contesto, ya no tenia fuerzas para hablar, se metió al elevador a la primera oportunidad, Otabek saco sus propias conclusiones, culpando por completo al ruso.

-Si quieres demostrar algo, que sea en la pista- dijo Otabek serio- y yo que me alegraba de poder verte.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, ¿Qué carajos fue esa actuación de ayer?

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, más que nunca, quería hablar contigo de eso…

-¿Por qué no hablas con el cerdo?

-No le digas asi.

-¡Yo le digo como quiero!

-Pero es mi amigo.

-¡Pues quédate con el! ¡Ya no quiero ser tu amigo! ¡Nunca quise serlo! ¡Solo me diste lástima!

Yurio salió corriendo a la calle, sin ver lo triste que dejaba al kazajo.

:.

Otabek camino arrastrando los pies, se suponía que hablaría con Yurio de sus sentimientos, nunca pensó que le gustaban los hombres, habia tenido tan poco contacto con Yurio que no lo supo, hasta que convivio con Katsuki, pero en sus sueños siempre estaba el hada, con sus alas brillantes y pelo de seda, y se sentía confundido, porque el japonés le producía ciertas sensaciones también, quería convivir más con Yurio y despejar sus dudas, y ahora este simplemente no quería ser su amigo, Otabek no recordaba cuando era la última vez que sintió ganas de llorar, pero ahí estaban las lágrimas luchando por salir, cuando abrió la habitación se encontró con que Yuri bebia una cerveza de un solo trago.

-¿Quieres?

-Pero es muy temprano, apuesto a que ni has desayunado.

-No importa, no importa, deberíamos aprovechar, Serik salio para preparar nuestros boletos de regreso, anda solo un trago.

Otabek no bebia, pero la decepcion reciente lo obligo, se sento en el suelo enfrente de Yuri, y tomo una cerveza.

…

-Yo, yo tengo mejor cuerpo que tu- dijo un borracho Otabek.

-Haber, haber- replico Yuri con palmadas en el suelo- ¡No creo!

Otabek se quito la camisa, después Yuri para presumir su bien formado abdomen.

-¿Ves tengo razón? Yuricito.

-¡No me digas Yuricito!

-Yuririco.

-Otavaca.

Ambos ya ni sabían hacer una conversación normal.

-Me gusta Yuri.

-¿Te gusto?

-Tu no él otro.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya me habías espantado!

-¿Por?

-Dijiste me gusta Yuri.

-Si eso.

-No que no, ¿Somos amigos vaca?

-Somos unos estúpidos.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, y bebieron otra cerveza.

…

-Ese tipo, esos rusos que se vayan a la mierda- dijo Otabek alzando su cerveza.

Yuri solto una risotada, en algún punto, mientras seguían viendo quien tenia mejor cuerpo se habían quedado en calzoncillos.

-Pero no todos los rusos Otabito, solo Viktor Fufuforo.

-Jajaja, ya ni sabes hablar, deja de beber, estash borracho.

-No me molestes, pero, yo sé porque estoy triste, ¿tu porque? – pregunto Yuri acariciando la mejilla del kazajo.

-¡Porque Yuri me mando a volar! ¡Y ni siquiera tengo alas!

Otabek se puso a llorar.

-Pero no te mande a volar.

-Pero Yuri me trato feo.

-¿Te trate feo?

-¡Que tú no!

-No entiendo.

-Porque eres un retrasado, jejeje.

-Pero con mejor cuerpo que tú.

-Eso no lo discuto, tu piel es tan linda.

-Pero otabito tienes los musculos y "eso mas grandes"

-¿Cómo sabesh? No me has visto.

-Pues sácalo.

-Pero tu saca el tuyo.

-Al mismo tiempo.

-Claro tonto.

…

…

…

"Mi cuerpo me duele"

Yuri sintió que el tiempo se había congelado en algún punto, en la quinta cerveza perdió la cuenta, no sabia si era de noche o de día, porque desde la cama no se veía la ventana.

"Demonios, se me olvida siempre que no debo tomar, me pierdo por completo"

Cuando extendió sus brazos su mano choco con otro cuerpo, Otabek lo miraba espantado.

-¿Qué demonios hicimos Katsuki? ¡No recuerdo nada!

-¡Y a quien le preguntas!

Serik abrió la puerta.

-Tuve problemas con los boletos, pero…yo, creo que les daré cinco minutos más, después los asesinare.

Y el entrenador los dejo solos en la habitación, con el caos reinando en sus mentes.

…

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Aun no decido nada respecto a las parejas, solo me dejo llevar según la inspiración jojojo.

Y gracias por sus reviews: Guest, GregorioAbel, Rinaco Sawada, Mily Black Queen! , Luna kuran, Mila-chan, han llenado de alegría mi sombrerito.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuri on Fire!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T, esto lo hago por fines creativos, mi recompensa son sus comentarios, dejo mi sombrero en el piso en espera de sus reviews, tomatazos por igual…

* * *

 **.**

– **Error–**

 **.**

El entrenador de Yuri y Otabek, Serik, se encontraba realizando el check out del hotel, estaba tan impresionado por verlos en la cama, que hasta se equivocó al firmar.

–¡Oh carajo!

–Si, yo tambien estoy enojado– dijo Yakov haciendo los mismos tramites– seguro ya les dijiste unas cuantas a tus pupilos.

–Ah, Yakov, bueno, si estoy enojado por eso, pero aparte por un asunto más serio, digo, mmmm, Yakov tienes más tiempo como entrenador, seguro has vivido un montón de cosas con tus patinadores.

–Si.

Serik termino de hacer el papeleo y cuando vio que Yakov habia terminado el suyo lo invito a sentarse unos minutos.

–Dime Yakov, te ha sucedido- " _oh cielos esos chiquillos lo que me hacen pasar_ "- ¿te ha pasado que algunos de tus patinadores iniciaran una relación romántica?

–Ah, eso, ya me estabas preocupando Serik, pues si, aun en aquellos chicos y chicas que no son parejas de pista.

–Mmmm, no me refiero a eso, si fuera así seguro lo sabría manejar, sino a que…

En ese momento Yurio inoportunamente venía con sus maletas para buscar a su entrenador.

–Dos chicos.

–¿No me digas que Katsuki y Altin?

–Si, y me entere de la peor manera, me los he encontrado desnudos, en la habitación…

Yurio se quedó helado, ya ni siquiera escucho los consejos que le daba Yakov al joven entrenador.

:.

.:

El viaje de regreso a Kazajistán fue silencioso, Yuri y Otabek no se hablaron después de lo sucedido en la habitación, habian descubierto con total horror, que ambos estaban manchados de semen, era obvio a pesar de su falta de memoria que algo intenso paso en esa habitación.

Yuri se sentía muy confundido, era cierto que Otabek en cierta forma le atraía, pensaba que era solo su personalidad de soldado mal pagado, y aunque otras personas encontraran esa actitud tan reservada y hosca un asunto que evadir, al japonés le resulto fácil manejarlo, en cierta forma ponerse intenso en una charla con Otabek le gustaba, le gustaba que casi siempre le llevara la contraria, pero por otro lado estaba el dulce y empalagoso Viktor, ¿Dónde habia quedado el ruso de su corazón? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Mientras tanto, Otabek prefirió poner su mente en blanco, no quería pensar en lo sucedido, aunque a veces tenia flashazos, con un rubor leve recordaba cuando Katsuki se habia quedado desnudo y con risa divertida le decía que iniciaran algún tipo de competencia que no recordaba. Así que sin mas, decidió entregarse al entrenamiento, eso si, un poco alejado del japonés, sentía que si lo tenía cerca lo derretiría, a él, y al hielo que tenía bajo sus pies. Y a pesar de que Yurio se habia enojado con él, quiso hablarle, saber si ya no estaba enojado, pero el hada rusa simplemente le dio con el látigo de su indiferencia, eso si que lo estaba poniendo loco, pero afortunada o desgraciadamente, en la siguiente competencia se lo encontraría, ambos coincidirían en la copa Rostelecom.

:.

Justo antes de aterrizar en Rusia, Otabek tuvo una epifanía, donde Yuri se desnudaba y el hacia lo mismo, los detalles de esa noche comenzaron a ser claros, y sabiendo que Katsuki estaba sufriendo por haberle fallado a Viktor, decidió contarle lo que habia pasado.

–¿Puedo pasar?– pregunto Otabek al tocar la puerta de la habitación de Katsuki.

Por sus recientes diferencias, habian pedido a Serik que les asignara habitaciones separadas, por supuesto el entrenador apoyo la decisión.

–Si– respondio Yuri tímidamente al abrir la puerta.

–Necesitamos dar lo mejor en el evento, esta vez no más tonterías.

–Claro– dijo Yuri muy apagado, estaba temeroso, temeroso de encontrarse a Viktor, porque a pesar de todo, se arrepentía de haberle regresado el anillo que el mismo compro, lo quería de vuelta. Pero tambien estaba confundido, muy confundido respecto a lo que ahora sentía por el kazajo.

–Sabes, me entere por ahí que Plushenko no tiene nada que ver con Viktor, solo es su entrenador, creo que simplemente quería que te alejaras de él, no sé, seguro para que no le quitaras la concentración.

–¿Tu como sabes? Es decir, yo…–dijo Yuri con las mejillas rojas.

–Bueno, hay unos chismosos patinadores rusos que conozco, me contaron, y bueno quería que supieras.

–Pero ahora, ¿yo con que cara veo a Viktor? Si tu y yo, hemos tenido relaciones.

–No, eso no paso– "Aunque ahora quisiera que si hubiera pasado"

–¿Cómo?

–Nosotros nos masturbamos, solamente eso, tu quisiste ver quien aguantaba mas sin correrse, eso fue lo que paso, lo hicimos varias veces, porque tú siempre perdías y no lo aceptabas eso fue lo que paso.

Yuri se puso muy rojo, entre el alivio y la pena de haber dado ese espectáculo a Otabek, lo abrazo.

–Gracias, gracias, ahora podre buscar a Viktor y tú a Yurio, porque, ¿tú quieres a Yurio no es asi?

–¿Soy tan obvio?

–Bueno, pues ahora que nos sinceramos y todo eso, pues una vez gemiste su nombre, y seguro era el porque hasta en ruso hablaste.

Ahora fue el turno de Otabek de sonrojarse.

–Ya no digas idioteces Katsuki, mejor vamos a buscarlos.

–Si, y espero que todo salga bien con Yurio.

Otabek quiso decirle lo mismo, pero extrañamente no logro articular las palabras.

:.

.:

Viktor recién se estaba secando, era el último entrenamiento en forma antes de la copa, Yurio recién salía de las regaderas, se sento enfrente de él, con la toalla en la cintura. Viktor estaba tan devastado como el rubio, pues este ultimo le habia contado lo del supuesto romance del katsudon, porque Yurio no quería ser el único que sufriera.

–Veo que aun conservas los anillos– dijo Yurio mirándo cadena que tenia Viktor.

Este se la quitó, y la aventó dentro de su casillero.

–Gracias por recordarme lo idiota que soy.

–De nada viejo, pero dime, ¿Qué haras cuando veas al katsudon? Yo creo que no deberías decirle nada, de cualquier forma ustedes ya no tenían nada que ver.

–¿Y tu le reclamaras a Otabek? Porque es obvio que te afecto tambien el saber que se habian acostado, ah pero ustedes tampoco tenían nada en realidad- dijo burlón.

–¡Metete en tus asuntos, viejo imbécil!

Yurio le lanzo la toalla a Viktor, este logro esquivarla fácilmente, después camino hasta él y se agacho hasta tener su rostro cerca.

–Tienes razón, debería meterme en algo.

Viktor acaricio el pecho desnudo de Yurio.

–Ya que ellos nos han dejado de lado, ¿no te gustaría servirte una revancha, en un plato caliente?

La idea parecio gustarle a Yurio. Eran los últimos en entrenar siempre, estaban prácticamente desnudos, solos, era un momento propicio.

–¿Yo que ganare con esto?– pregunto Yurio interesado.

–No se, tal vez sentirme menos miserable cuando lo veas, y hasta bastante relajado, dicen que patino como los angeles– dijo Viktor metiendo su mano debajo de la toalla de Yurio– pero que tengo manos de demonio, capaz de llevar a un placer acalorante.

Yurio gimió al sentir como Viktor frotaba su virilidad.

–Yo, soy virgen.

Viktor se acercó y le lamio los labios.

–Creo que ya no lo serás mas.

Yurio abrió la boca para recibirle, Viktor le beso con una pasión feroz, con coraje, sabiendo que en realidad a quien quisiera besar en ese momento era a otro Yuri, pero ya poco le importo, se coloco encima de Yurio, tumbándolo en el suelo, desnudándolo, desnudándose, los celos lo cegaron, se olvido de sus sentimientos, ambos se olvidaron y se entregaron al sexo, a Yurio poco le importo que Viktor fuera como un animal, no fue delicado cuando le metio uno, dos, tres dedos, y menos aun cuando lo penetro sin contemplaciones, gimieron, y se corrieron, Viktor mordió el cuello de Yurio, dejándola una marca que incluso se veria por encima del traje de patinador, eso quería, quería que todos supieran, que Yuri Katsuki supiera que ya no le importaba, que si quería se podía acostar también con otros, que ya no lo amaba, aunque no fuera cierto, quería hacerlo sufrir, como el había sufrido desde que se habia enterado del acoston con Otabek.

–Viktor ya, ya, sufí, suficiente, agh.

–Mas, solo un poco más.

–Detente, ya– suplico Yurio llorando.

–¿Te lastime?– pregunto Viktor volviendo en sí, saliendo del interior de Yurio.

–No, yo solo me lastime, esto no debió haber pasado, no, se suponía que yo, yo quería que Otabek fuera el primero.

Yurio se hizo bolita y comenzo a llorar, Viktor quiso consolarlo, pero el también se había quebrado.

"Esto fue un gran error", pensó el platinado.

:.

.:

El programa libre de la copa paso como cualquier otra, todos los patinadores dieron lo mejor de si, cierto japonés y su compañero kazajo querían que la ronda terminara lo mas pronto posible, querían hablar con sus respectivos amores, mientras que Viktor y Yurio los evadieron todo el tiempo, prácticamente salieron corriendo del lugar, pero Yuri y Otabek no los dejarían ir tan fácil.

–Creí que en verdad ustedes colapsarían, sobre todo tu Plisetsky– dijo Popovich.

–¿Y yo porque idiota?

–¿Cómo que porque? Es obvio, después de que Viktor te follara como lo hizo, pero no se preocupen, yo les guardare el secreto.

Popovich los habia visto, porque algo se le habia olvidado en los vestidores, y cuando regreso, los vio en el acto.

–Ya les diré como comprar mi…silenci…

Pero su compatriota ya no termino la frase, miraba a las espaldas de los rusos, unos desencantados Yuri y Otabek habían escuchado aquello.

 **…**

* * *

Ya pues, ahora si mátenme, ya que.

Creo que con este final ya decidi como terminara esto.

Pero antes agradezco los hermosos reviews, gracias: Ren–Ren, Rinaco–Sawada, yukipab, Sailorneptune, gregorioabel, MeryNavarrete, Mily Black Queen.

¡Hasta el final!


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuri on Fire!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T, esto lo hago por fines creativos, mi recompensa son sus comentarios, dejo mi sombrero en el piso en espera de sus reviews, tomatazos por igual…

* * *

 **.**

 **–Beso** **–**

 **.**

Yuri se dio la vuelta, primero lentamente, después corriendo, Viktor por supuesto fue tras él.

-Carajo, creo que metí la pata- dijo Popovich alzando las manos, como si tratara de defenderse, tambien estaba decepcionado, porque deseaba que Viktor le presentara a una guapa patinadora, pero eso ya no iba a suceder.

Y viendo las miradas que se echaban Yurio y Otabek, sintió que estaba de mas, así que simplemente los dejo solos.

-¿Qué tal estuvo con Viktor?- dijo Otabek como si nada, como si no le afectara aquello, aunque en realidad estaba reprimiendo un grito doloroso.

Yurio apretó los puños, molesto por la actitud tan seca.

-Supongo que tan bien, que hasta ni puedes hablar, seguro te hizo gemir bastante, ¿no?

-¡Pues si, si imbécil, fue de locura, aun siento que esta dentro mí!

Otabek no supo porque lo hizo pero lo hizo, una sonora bofetada quedo marcada en la mejilla de Yurio.

-¡No me hables asi!, ¡en verdad me decepcionas!, venía a decirte que te quería más que un amigo, que con quien sueño en todo momento es contigo, pero veo que eres alguien que no vale la pena, que solo se deja llevar por sus instintos animales.

-¡¿Cómo eres capaz de decir semejante estupidez?! ¡Después de que tú y ese cerdo se revolcaro…!

-¡No hubo nada entre Katsuki y yo! ¡Nos emborrachamos! ¡Pero nunca nos tocamos! – viendo como Yurio comenzaba a llorar, el kazajo suavizo su tono- Creíamos que sí, pero de pronto la memoria comenzó a recuperar el recuerdo de lo que paso, el solo es mi amigo- dijo Otabek con tono agridulce-, a quien quiero es a ti- continuo ya no muy seguro de si mismo, pero como eran palabras que tenia atravesadas de hace tiempo, simplemente las soltó-, pero ahora, ahora siento que no puedo ni verte.

Otabek se alejó, Yurio se recargo en la pared, y comenzó a deslizar su espalda en esta, sus rubios cabellos ocultaron su llanto.

"Ahora si lo he perdido, soy un imbécil."

:.

.:

-¡Yuri, Yuri!

Viktor logro por fin alcanzarlo, tuvo que tomarle ambos brazos por la espalda.

-¡Yuri tenemos que hablar!

Los ojos cafés miraron con furia al ruso peli plata.

-¿De que hablaremos? ¿Me vas a comparar con Yurio? Dime Viktor- dijo el pelinegro por fin soltándose - ¿Quién lo hace mejor, el o yo?

-Yuri, Yuri, perdóname, yo, es que, tú tienes la culpa…me morí de celos al enterarme que habías sido de otro.

El japonés tuvo que procesar la información a mil por hora, ni siquiera le intereso como se entero Viktor de ese malentendido.

-Pues te informaron mal, pero sabes, fue lo mejor, porque se probó el supuesto amor que me tenias, por fin ahora tengo los ojos abiertos.

-No entiendo.

-Pues que nunca ha habido nada entre Otabek y yo, solo somos amigos, pero tu si te besaste con tu entrenador, y por eso me emborrache, Otabek bebió conmigo, y quedamos tan estúpidamente borrachos que pensamos que de verdad nos habíamos acostado, pero no fue así.

-Plushenko me beso a la fuerza- se defendió Viktor.

-Pero nadie te obligo a follar con Yurio, ¿verdad? No se que es lo que más me duele Viktor, tu corazón de hielo al dejarme sin miramientos, tu infidelidad, o que precisamente te hayas acostado con alguien que consideraba mi amigo, alguien que incluso mi familia y amistades le ofrecieron su cariño, no se, no se…por favor, ¡déjame en paz!, ¡ya fue suficiente para mí!

-¡Que bueno que te encuentro Katsuki!- se apareció Serik- Tenemos una entrevista, vamos.

El entrenador le dedico una mirada seria a Viktor, y después se fueron, dejando a Viktor con sus demonios internos, pero de pronto Yuri regreso.

-Sabes de una cosa si me arrepiento, necesito que me devuelvas mi anillo, porque cuando te lo di, si significo algo para mí.

El pelinegro extendió su mano esperando la joya, Viktor quiso luchar, decirle que también había significado mucho para él, pero ese no era el mejor momento, así que simplemente le regreso el anillo.

-Gracias- dijo Yuri con la mirada triste.

:.

La competencia dio como resultado a Viktor en primer lugar, Otabek en segundo y Yuri en tercero, el gato ruso quedo en cuarto lugar.

Finalmente, todos regresaron a casa, con el alma en el suelo.

:.

.:

Mientras volaban en el avión Yuri y Otabek no se dirigieron la palabra, no es que estuvieran enojados con el otro , simplemente cada quien necesitaba luchar contra sus propios demonios.

Mientras que Viktor y Yurio, fueron la comidilla, pues por ahí – y por ahí entiéndase Popovich- se filtró la información que habían follado en el vestidor, por supuesto Yakov les dio un gran sermón.

:.

.:

Yuri quería dormir y no despertar. Asi que una vez que llegaron a Kazajistán y ya adentro de su habitación compartida, intento subir a la litera, pero Otabek decidió que tenían que hablar, que no podrían dormir en ese estado, es decir, Otabek se sentía un poco responsable de la actitud de Yurio, no era su pareja, pero finalmente a pesar de todo el rubio era su amigo, aunque ver a Katsuki en ese estado le removía sentimientos que de a poco iban surgiendo.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar.

-Yo me siento muy cansado, mejor en otra ocasión.

-¿Cuándo ya te hayas cortado las venas, por ejemplo?

-¡No digas idioteces Altin, no soy tan delicado, soy un hombre!

-¡Pues compórtate como uno!

-¿No tengo derecho siquiera a llorar sobre mi almohada? ¿Y el día de mañana seguir adelante? ¿Tú no sientes nada?

Otabek quiso mantenerse duro, asi habia sido su educación, su vida, la dureza era su marca personal, pero no con el japonés, el no entraba en ese esquema, simplemente lo atrajo a su pecho y lo abrazo fuerte.

-Mi hombro es mejor que una almohada, llora.

Y asi lo hizo Yuri.

:.

.:

Al día siguiente parecía que nada habia pasado, Yuri como siempre puso el café, y Otabek hizo lo demás, Serik les habia dado un dia de descanso, para continuar después con la práctica.

-Esta vez los huevos si están cocidos- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

-¡Siempre están bien cocidos!

-No lo están.

-Si lo están.

Finalmente, Otabek se sentó al lado de la barra del desayunador, el departamento era tan pequeño que no tenían mesa.

-Por cierto, no me vuelvas a decir Altin, eso es como que frio.

-Pero tú me dices Katsuki y no me quejo.

Yuri quiso decirle que usara su nombre, pero dado que era el mismo que la persona que recién le habia roto el corazón a Otabek, lo dejo pasar.

-Pero Katsuki esta bien después de todo, sabes, gracias por lo de ayer, pero creo que tu tambien debes desahogarte, soy tu amigo.

-Pues no hay mucho que decir, digo, él no era mi novio, no es para tanto.

-Y es a lo que voy, ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Dale una oportunidad, por lo menos tu si encuentra la felicidad.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-¿Por qué no seria asi? ¿Por qué se acostó con Viktor? Digo, si que me dolio, me duele, pero una cosa soy yo y otra tú, por lo menos Yurio tiene un punto a su favor, es un inmaduro, es muy fácil equivocarse tan joven, yo creo que deberías intentarlo, creo que no esta bien que lo juzgaras tan duro.

-Yo podría decirte lo mismo, no seas tan duro con Nikiforov.

-Lo mio es distinto- dijo Yuri poniendo azúcar en su café- Solo llámalo, sincérate con el, ve lo que sientes ahora que estas tranquilo, tomate este dia para pensarlo, si aun lo quieres claro, es tu vida, y recuerda que solo tenemos una. Yo aun amo a Viktor, y creo que siempre lo amare, pero no quiero más de el en mi vida, por mi parte no tengo nada que pensar.

A Otabek le dolieron esas palabras, y mas aun cuando vio que que el japonés tenia el anillo en su mano, Yuri siempre seria de Viktor, a pesar de todo, se sorprendió de pensar amargamente en eso, como si ya lo viera con otros ojos.

-Yo hoy lavo los platos- se levantó Yuri y le dio una palmadita en el hombro al kazajo.

Otabek miro su espalda, y sintió que asi seria siempre tarde o temprano Yuri volvería a Japón, seguro serian amigos a distancia, pero siempre amigos y nada más.

"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy tan enojado? Todo lo que ha dicho Katsuki tiene sentido, pero yo, yo ahora creo que necesito otra cosa."

Otabek camino hasta la pequeña cocina, y se recargo en el refrigerador.

-Esos idiotas pensaron que nosotros teníamos algo- le dijo al japonés.

Yuri simplemente asintió por la aseveración y siguió lavando trastes, el agua de la llave quito el jabón del vaso que tenia en las manos.

-¿Y que tal que lo hacemos una verdad?- pregunto Otabek, con sus ojos negros mirando intensamente a Yuri.

-¿Eh?- el otro se quedó con las manos enjabonadas y el rostro sorprendido.

-Pues digo, deberíamos ser una pareja.

-Es demasiado temprano para bromas, además a quien tú quieres es a Yurio.

-Ya no estoy tan seguro. Creo que me gustas Katsuki.

-Pero yo, yo…

-Vamos, se que no te soy indiferente, total ya vivimos juntos.

-¡Pero, pero, solo como amigos!

-Eso se cambia fácilmente.

Y asi, con las manos ocupadas con un plato, en medio de la cocina y con los rayos de la mañana haciendo brillar su azabache cabellera, a Yuri le robaron un beso.

…

* * *

Comentario

*o* Otabek beso a Yuri

Fin del comentario, jajajaja.

Pues aquí resucitando, y bueno espero ya poder darle fin a esta historia, no se porque se me esta complicando- bueno si se, falta de tiempo, achaques, familia…

Muchas gracias por sus moneditas en mi sombrero, me hacen mi vida de escritora menos miserable T_T : Rinaco-Sawada, gregorioabel, Mily Black Queen.


	7. Chapter 7

**–** **Cita–**

* * *

Yuuri no se resistió al beso, pero tampoco coopero, simplemente se dejó, hasta que Otabek se separó, las mejillas del japonés estaban más encendidas que el carbón bajo una fogata. La única persona en toda su vida que lo había besado así era Viktor, pero ahora, ahora su mundo se ampliaba mil veces.

–Quiero golpearte– dijo Yuri bajando la mirada– pero, aunque quiero, no puedo…

–¿Por qué? – pregunto Otabek nada arrepentido por su acción, aun se relamía los labios, era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, y joder, estaba emocionado.

–¡Porque eres un imbécil!, ¿me quieres usar como sustituto? – pregunto Yuuri dolido.

–¡No eso no! – se disculpó Otabek.

–Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que te gusto?, o ¿simplemente tienes preferencias por los yuris?

–No,no,no.

Yuri puso sus manos mojadas en los hombros de Otabek.

–No cometas el mismo error que esos tontos– dijo Yuri con mirada triste– además te he dicho que amo a Viktor– Otabek apretó los puños– yo, yo, así, simplemente no puedo, lo siento, no puedo perdonarlo, pero tampoco puedo iniciar algo, pero tu si puedes…

–¿Tú quieres que perdone a Plisetsky?

"Vaya, ahora le dice Plisetsky, sí que está enojado", pensó el de ojos chocolate.

–Claro, porque no es lo mismo– contesto Yuuri–, nuestro problema fue que Viktor eligió a su carrera antes que, al amor, cuando el idiota pudo tener ambas.

Otabek se sintió aún más atraído por Yuri, defendía sus sentimientos, no importa que estos los hubieran aplastado, era fiel, pero el japonés había sido claro, finalmente dejo los hombros de Otabek y dio un paso atrás, pegándose levemente con el fregadero.

–Ten una cita con Yurio, no simplemente un paseo en moto.

–Ah supiste eso– dijo avergonzado el kazajo.

–Altin, lo supo el planeta entero– dijo Yuri con una sonrisa tímida– mira, si me gustas– dijo sorprendiéndolo–, pero solo como amigo– "creo yo, eso debe ser", pensó no del todo convencido – a tu lado he visto cosas que no conocía, y me he dado cuenta que no soy tan normal como pensaba, que tengo ciertas obsesiones, ha sido maravilloso el reencontrarme.

–Como que te gusta abusar del azúcar– dijo Otabek con una sonrisa– o acomodar tu ropa por colores, o que solo limpias tus lentes con un pañuelo de perritos.

–Pareces mi acosar, quien te viera Altin.

–Solo soy buen observador Katsuki.

Ambos soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas. Después Yuri extendió su mano, en señal de que todo seguía como antes– aunque eso no lo hacía feliz del todo– había aprendido de Otabek apretar las manos en señal de un acuerdo.

–Iré a Rusia– declaro este último– aunque después de eso, Serik me arrancara la cabeza.

–Yo tendré lista la guillotina– se burló Yuri.

Pero cuando Otabek partió, Yuri sintió un vacío no solo en el departamento, sino también en su corazón.

:.

.:

Cuando Yurio regreso de la práctica, no espero encontrar en la sala de su abuelo a Otabek.

–Bueno, los dejare solos– se levantó el señor serio, no era tonto, sabía que su nieto bebía los vientos por ese kazajo, no estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía que tampoco era buena idea llevarle la contraria a su nieto, porque este último simplemente siempre hacia su santa voluntad.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Yurio dejando su chamarra de tigre en el respaldo del sofá– no voy a poner la otra mejilla, ahora si te la regreso.

–Perdóname por eso, fui un idiota.

–Yo usaría una palabra más apropiada, pero seguro no te gustaría– dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba y ponía sus pies en la mesa de centro– ¿Qué quieres?

–Tener una cita contigo.

–¡Eh!

Para suerte de ambos, el siguiente día Yurio no tenía práctica, estaba hecho un mar de nervios cuando se arregló, pero estaba tan nervioso que cuando se dio cuenta los tenis los llevaba al revés.

–Estoy hecho una mierda– murmuro.

Su abuelo lo observaba mientras se arreglaba nuevamente el cabello.

–Nunca te vi tan dedicado Yura– le dijo el anciano– ah sí, solo cuando vas a una competencia, pero incluso estas más nervioso.

–¿Se me nota? Digo, no sé de qué hablas abuelo.

–¿Te espero? O ¿Dormirás fuera?

Las orejas y todo el rostro de Yurio se volvieron carmesí.

–Ya eres un hombre, pero solo ten cuidado, no quisiera que salieras lastimado, presiento que las cosas no saldrán como tú quieres, las pocas palabras que cruce con tu "amigo", me han dejado claras las cosas.

–¿Hablaron de mí?

–No exactamente.

–¡Entonces!

El timbre no dejo que su abuelo le contestara.

–¡Luego me cuentas, hasta luego!

El abuelo miro como su nieto salía emocionado.

"Tu amigo estaba esperando por ti, y no recuerdo como, pero terminamos hablando de ese chico que comparte el nombre contigo".

Otabek había rentado una moto, por supuesto sería el piloto, Yurio subió tras él y abrazarlo fuertemente de la cintura lo emociono más de la cuenta.

:.

.:

–Veo que estas muy distraído, mejor dejémoslo por hoy– dijo Serik a Yuri.

El pelinegro estaba todo empapado de sudor, muy agotado, parecía que no era su día.

–No te preocupes, Otabek regresara, sano y salvo.

–Yo no estaba pensando en el– respondió ruborizado, descansando sus brazos en la barrera de la pista de hielo.

–Déjame darte un consejo, será mejor que seas sincero con tus sentimientos, o de veras podrías perder algo.

–Será mejor que continúe– Yuri ignoro el comentario–, ese salto aun no lo clavo bien.

Y regreso a la pista.

:.

.:

Otabek y Yurio fueron a cenar a una taberna rustica, rieron y platicaron de cosas triviales, felices, como si el rubio nunca se hubiera acostado con Viktor, y ese tema, ninguno quería tocarlo, pero tendrían que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Brindaron con cervezas sus próximas competencias, ya que no se encontrarían en ellas, solamente se verían si ambos llegaban al Grand Prix Final. Otabek platico de su tierra natal, y cuidadoso omitió mencionar a Yuri, pero el hecho de no hacerlo le hacía difícil los relatos, pues el japonés estaba metido en su rutina, su familia lo conocía, incluso Yuri le había enseñado a su madre a hacer katsudon, comida que le gusto a sus hermanos, pero no lo menciono.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Yurio le indico un camino, era un lugar alto, donde verían una hermosa vista de Moscú. Por el frio el mirador estaba solo, el lugar era perfecto para hablar, o algo más si se daba.

Ambos tenían las manos en los bolsillos de las gruesas chamarras, se quedaron largos minutos en silencio, el sol comenzó a ocultarse, como avisando que tenían una charla pendiente.

–Estoy contento de que vinieras– dijo Yurio– por un momento pensé que ya no me hablarías, lo cual hubiera sido correcto, enserio lo hubiera entendido.

Otabek miro el perfil del rubio, lo vio de repente más alto, más maduro, al parecer sus recientes estupideces le habían agregado sabiduría.

–No sé si deba hacerme ilusiones… ¿sabes de lo que hablo verdad? – pregunto Yurio con un rubor intenso y apretando los puños ocultos en los bolsillos.

Quiso decir algo más, pero la lengua impedía que se disculpara, estaba seguro que si comenzaba a hablar sobre la estupidez que cometió con Viktor saldría corriendo de ahí, Otabek que ya lo conocía lo entendió, así que no lo quiso presionar, pero aun así las cosas tenían que quedar claras.

–¿Estás diciéndome que aun te gusto? – pregunto Otabek sacando una de las manos de Yurio y sosteniéndola fuertemente.

El rubio se mordió el labio, simplemente asintió.

–Me siento confundido– se disculpó Otabek– antes podría decir con seguridad que mi corazón te pertenecía por completo, pero ahora, te mentiría si lo dijera– Yurio lo miro con tristeza– pero tampoco estoy diciendo que no quiero intentarlo contigo, pero, quisiera ir despacio.

–¿Comenzamos desde cero? – pregunto Yurio con una sonrisa tímida.

–Mejor desde uno– dijo Otabek atrayéndolo a su pecho, y haciendo algo que se Moria por hacer desde hace varios meses, besarlo.

El despacio de Otabek era una falacia.

:.

.:

Al día siguiente Otabek tenía que regresar, no habían quedado de que eran novios o no, pero aun así después de ese primer beso no hubo otro, Otabek se sintió extraño, fue algo que moría por hacer, pero besar a Yurio no fue tan mágico como se lo esperaba, todo era más bien producto de un capricho, pero eso aún no lo veía.

Yurio estaba platicando con Yakov, el entrenador lo regañaba en un extremo de la pista, de pronto el kazajo vio de reojo como llegaba Viktor, no se veía feliz, parecía que su entrenador Plushenko le molestaba con su sola presencia, a este punto ambos ya se odiaban, eso lo pudo notar Otabek, pero como eran profesionales seguirían adelante con los entrenamientos.

Plushenko le dio algunas indicaciones a Viktor mientras este se ponía los patines, y cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia le dedico una larga mirada, Otabek decidió ignorarlo, había ido a ver a Yurio en su entrenamiento, y lo invitaría a almorzar antes de regresar a Kazajistán. De pronto una sombra le tapo la vista.

–Vaya, que raro verte por aquí– dijo Viktor serio.

–Sí, hola, ¿Cómo estás? Hay algo que se llaman modales sabes…

–Oh si lo sé, pero, no aplican en las personas que me caen mal.

–Pues mejor ni me hables, el sentimiento es mutuo.

–¿Cómo se encuentra mi Yuuri?– recalco el mí.

–Excelente, pero creo que ya no es tuyo.

–Yo estoy seguro de que aún me ama, yo lo tendré en mis brazos de nuevo, y así como gano el oro, gano en todo lo que me propongo.

Otabek apretó los puños.

–Oye anciano no lo molestes.

Yurio al darse cuenta de que estaban hablando con ganas de golpearse se acercó patinando.

–Vaya, ahora vuelven a ser amigos.

–Metete en tus asuntos– dijo saliendo de la pista y abrazando a Otabek.

–Tienes razón, vine a entrenar, no a ver a un par de tortolitos.

Viktor les saco una foto, foto que subió, foto que viajo en un segundo, y que fue vista con tristeza por cierto patinador de lentes y ojos chocolate.

:.

.:

Yuuri tal como pensaba Otabek, era fiel a sus sentimientos, por eso, a pesar de haberse enterado que ahora esos dos tenían algo, no le importo el dolor que tenía en su pecho, era cierto que aun amaba a Viktor, pero ciertamente el kazajo ya se habia colado en su corazón, por eso fue al aeropuerto a recibirle, con una radiante sonrisa.

Otabek simplemente agito la mano cuando lo vio, fue una agradable sorpresa, Yuri corrió a su encuentro, y lo abrazo inesperadamente como si se hubiera ido por mil años.

-Te extrañe- confeso Yuuri-, me alegra que hayas solucionado las cosas con Yurio, te mereces ser feliz.

Extrañamente Otabek era mas feliz en ese momento, con Yuuri en sus brazos, y respondió con una gran sonrisa, el japonés por supuesto creyó que esa alegría era por Yurio, no por el. Ambos comenzaron a caminar, dejando ocultos sus sentimientos.

…

* * *

Bueno, bueno, no sé cómo llego a este punto, creo que ya me perdí, como sea espero que les haya gustado, por cierto la historia también la estoy subiendo en wattpad, asi que no hay plagio, no se me asusten.

Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me hacen feliz:

Mily Black Queen, Yoo Joo, Rinaco-Sawada, NUMENEESSE, Xoshirari, gregorioabel


	8. Smooth

– **Smooth–**

 **.**

* * *

La música que patinaría Otabek la había escogido Yuuri, por eso, las notas musicales se escuchaban en el hogar del kazajo, se había vuelto una de sus favoritas, uno de sus hermanitos le había dicho que esa música le parecía más alegre que las otras, curioso le había preguntado cómo se llamaba, "Smooth Criminal tocado por David Garret", le había contestado Otabek.

Los tres niños rodeaban a Yuuri, le habían tomado cariño al japonés, pues este se había prácticamente adherido a la familia de Otabek, pues ya eran bastantes meses conviviendo juntos.

–¡Yuli! ¡Yuli!– exclamaba el más pequeño, mientras le jalaba el pantalón– ¡Calgame!

Y el de ojos chocolate lo tomo en sus brazos.

–Ya te ensuciaron de dulce– los regaño la madre de Otabek.

–No se preocupe señora, al contrario, yo soy el sucio, la práctica de hoy estuvo más intensa que nunca, mañana viajo para mi próxima competencia, y nuevamente disculpe por venir de nuevo, pero su hijo decía que hoy había preparado katsudon, solo por mi– dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

–Oh vamos, tu madre me regañara por no cuidar de su hijo, además gracias a ti, Beka se ha esforzado mucho más, enserio, lo veo tan cambiado.

"No es por mi señora, Yurio es la razón", pensó cabizbajo el japonés.

–Otra vez hablando de mi a mis espaldas– dijo Otabek apareciendo, ya bañado– tu turno– dijo aventándole una toalla a Yuuri.

–Gracias– dijo el japonés evitando la mirada.

Su madre siguió removiendo el contenido de la olla, el delicioso aroma de la comida envolvió la cocina.

–Desde que regresaste de Rusia te veo algo decaído– le dijo su madre– no me has querido contar, pero una madre sabe cuando algo no está bien, aunque sonrías cada vez que hablas con él.

Otabek se sorprendió de que su madre hablara de eso, ella nunca se había metido en su vida privada.

–¡Calgame helmanito!

Otabek le sonrió al más pequeño de los niños y lo alzo en brazos.

–Todo esta bien, madre.

–Yo solo digo que, si no estás convencido de algo, mejor no seguir, y me extraña hijo, pero tú siempre has seguido a tus instintos, tus corazonadas, por otra parte– la señora de ojos negros miro para cerciorarse de que no venía el japonés– ¿estas molesto con Yuuri? – murmuro– Como que los veo distantes, espero que no le hayas hecho una grosería.

–¡Por supuesto que no podría ser grosero con el! ¡yo le estimo mucho! ¡Y me desespera que…!

Todos quedaron quietos, era raro verlo perdiendo el control, pero el kazajo estaba en su límite, Yuuri ya no eran tan cálido, ni tan cercano, parecía que su mera presencia le hacía daño, aunque se esforzaba en disimular, y eso realmente tenía mal a Otabek.

–Lo siento– dijo acariciando la cabeza del niño que tenía en brazos, dejándolo en el piso le revolvió nuevamente los cabellos.

–Bueno, bueno, entonces solo son los nervios de las próximas competencias.

En ese momento Yuuri apareció, regalándoles a todos su hermosa sonrisa, esa que que iluminaba el lugar donde pasaba. Una vez todos en la mesa, el ambiente se relajó.

–Gracias por el detalle señora– dijo Yuuri.

–Oh cariño, no es nada, seguro extrañas tu hogar, además es solo un pequeño detalle para darte ánimos, ten por seguro que todos te estaremos apoyando en tu próxima competencia, además, esto es lo más natural en la familia, porque te repito jovencito, que tú ya eres parte de esta familia, ¿verdad Beka?

–Por supuesto– contesto el aludido.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, como hace mucho no lo hacían, porque a pesar de entrenar juntos, e incluso vivir juntos, una barrera gatuna se había formado entre ellos, y esa tenía apellido ruso.

…

Su madre sin saberlo le había dado al clavo, Otabek estaba nervioso, porque Yuuri viajaría a Rusia, ahí era su próxima competencia, vería a Viktor, estaba seguro, él no estaría para alejarlo del torbellino platinado, porque estaba seguro que intentaría acercarse al japonés, y el saber que a pesar de todo este lo seguía amando, solo hacia la situación más peligrosa, no quería, Otabek simplemente no quería que esos dos volvieran.

"Pero tú tienes ya una relación, no seas idiota"

Hablo su conciencia, pero la mando al carajo, cuando vio a Yuuri hacer su maleta, era cierto que todos los días hablaba con Yurio, el japonés incluso era testigo de eso, y no sabía que la lejanía que mantenía el japonés, era porque no quería seguir siendo testigo de esas cariñosas conversaciones, según el punto de vista del japonés, porque para ser sinceros, no es que el kazajo y el ruso fueran los más acaramelados del mundo: "Esfuérzate", "Ya vete a entrenar", "Te ganare en el Grand Prix", eran suficientes para que Yuuri sintiera que lo que tenían esos chicos era algo especial, además Yurio nunca había insultado a Otabek, en fin, simplemente Yuuri armaba un romance pasional entre ellos en su cabezota, lo que estaba lejos de la realidad, porque si bien Yurio seguro quería ser más cariñoso con Otabek, eso era algo que simplemente no se le daba, y viceversa, ambos eran chicos rudos, y cada vez el kazajo se estaba dando cuenta de ello, pero también estaba terco, como en casi todo lo que hacía, y ponía su esfuerzo en que eso funcionara, no le gustaba darse por vencido en nada. Y verlo esforzarse era algo que veía Yuuri, suficiente para pensar que era por el amor que le tenía al rubio, un amor al que él nunca aspiraría, por eso, era mejor guardar distancia, y "ya estaba pensando cómo hacerlo", pues cada vez su corazón se ponía más dolido, ni siquiera quería imaginarlos juntos físicamente.

–Te desearía suerte, pero eso es solo para los mediocres– Yuuri se tensó, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no supo cuanto tiempo llevaba observándolo Otabek–, se cómo has trabajado, no me cabe la menor duda de que regresaras con una medalla.

–Gracias– respondió tímido, sin quitarle la vista a la maleta.

–Espero que no pierdas la concentración– continuo Otabek entrecerrando los ojos al ver que Yuuri no quería ni verle– sería muy malo que decepcionaras a Serik, ha puesto sus esperanzas en ti, y créeme eso no es fácil.

–Todo saldrá bien– dijo Yuuri comenzando a ponerse tenso.

"Lo que de verdad quiero decir es que no veas a Viktor"

–¡Aja! – exclamo Otabek.

–Lo he dado todo en mis entrenamientos– dijo Yuuri ya alzando un poco la voz–, y lo daré todo en la Rostelecom.

–Pero allá estará Viktor.

–¡¿Y eso que?!– Se exalto Yuuri, apretando la camisa que estaba por guardar en la maleta– ¡¿Si me veo con Viktor, a ti que?!

"Suficiente"

Otabek tomo ambas manos del japonés y lo jalo hacia su cuerpo, el otro lo miro sorprendido al chocar su pecho contra el otro.

–¡Pues que estaría mal que perdieras por ese idiota!

–¿Crees que soy un animal? ¿Qué no soy profesional? ¿Qué me dejare controlar por mis sentimientos? ¡De ninguna manera!– grito Yuuri intentando zafarse– ¡Yo voy a Rusia competir! ¡No a ligar como otros!

Lo había soltado, así como sus manos.

–Perdón– dijo Otabek– no pensé que eso te había molestado.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Es tu trasero! ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras con el!

Yuuri simplemente saco todo lo que tenía atorado.

–¡Ya cálmate Katsuki!

–¡Me calmo un demonio!– exclamo empujándolo con ambas manos– ¡Estoy harto de que todo mundo crea que soy débil! ¡Pensé que tu si me veías de otra manera!

Otabek estuvo a punto de tomarlo entre sus brazos, y robarle otro beso, pero llego Serik.

–¿Ya estás listo? Mmmm.

El entrenador vio que ambos estaban acalorados, ni siquiera quería preguntar porque, le daba miedo saber detalles, así que tomo la maleta de Yuuri.

–Ya es hora, Otabek sigue entrenando, nos vemos después.

Yuuri fue el primero en salir, Otabek apretó los puños, ni siquiera le pudo dedicar verdaderas palabras de ánimo.

–Y no te preocupes, cuidare de Yuuri, lo cuidare por ti.

–¿Cómo?

–Hasta pronto, espero que cuando regresemos tengas tu mente más ordenada– se despidió Serik con una sonrisa.

:.

.:

Viktor no participaría en la Rostelecom, pero podría ver la competencia, ya que viajaría terminando esta a Canadá, y por eso, estaba en primera fila, viendo los entrenamientos finales, y se comía con la mirada a Yuuri, y no era el único, muchos veían cuanto había crecido el japonés como patinador, y como hombre, irradiaba sensualidad en la pista, y cuando salía de esta también.

–Deberías estar preparándote para el viaje, o mínimo entrenar– lo reto Plushenko.

–Cuando eras más joven, eras más agradable, ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Viktor.

–Pues que entreno a uno de los patinadores más tercos del planeta.

Viktor sonrió.

Ambos miraron a Yuuri.

–Ese chico está en su mejor forma.

A Viktor no le agrado el tono en que lo dijo.

–Seguro subirá al podio.

–De eso yo tampoco tengo duda– dijo Viktor.

–Pues espero que tu también subas, según recuerdo, este es tu despedida como patinador profesional– comento Plushenko.

–Y retomare mi rol como entrenador– comento Viktor.

–Vaya, entonces, nos enfrentaremos como entrenadores en la pista.

–Así es.

–Sera interesante, pero mientras, esfuérzate como nunca.

–Así lo hare– contesto Viktor.

:.

.:

Yurio si iba a competir, y esperaba barrer el hielo con el japonés, quería demostrarle a Otabek que él era mucho mejor. Pero para su desgracia eso no sucedió, Yuuri se llevó el oro, y el, la plata, después de la entrevista, Yurio se aseguró de que Yuuri estuviera cerca, para hablar con Otabek.

–Cariño– le dijo, extrañando al kazajo, normalmente no le hablaba así– ¿me viste?

Yuuri se intentó alejar, no quería escuchar más esas conversaciones.

–Si lo sé– continuo el rubio acercándose más al japonés– es una pregunta tonta, es obvio que verías a tu novio, esto lo dijo mirando a Yuuri.

La mera palabra lo hirió, era tonto, porque ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo, era horrible para su corazón.

–¡Muchas felicidades! – Viktor se abalanzo sobre Yuuri apareciendo, otro le hubiera dado un abrazo, pero no, el platinado tenía que ser siempre tan resbaloso– ¡Brillaste en la pista! – dijo tomándole el mentón, mientras la otra mano sostenía su cabeza, una posición perfecta para un beso.

–¿Ese escándalo? – pregunto Yurio, a manera de respuesta para Otabek, que seguía al teléfono– Es solo el viejo de Viktor, felicitando al cerdo, ¡Ustedes, váyanse mejor a un hotel! Perdón por gritar, pero ya se pusieron acaramelados, son molestos…

Yuuri miro furioso a Viktor.

–Suéltame– siseo, no quería hacer un escándalo, sobre todo porque noto algunas cámaras enfocándolos– por favor, ya me hiciste mucho daño, no más.

La mirada seductora de Viktor cambio por una de tristeza, y lo soltó.

–Quiero hablar contigo, solo una vez más, por favor– suplico el platinado.

–Está bien– dijo Yuuri caminando a su lado.

Yurio no dudo, y les tomo una foto, después se la mando a Otabek, era infantil, no tuvo por qué hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

"Míralos, creo que ya se contentaron"

Lo bueno que no pudo mirar a Otabek, porque de hacerlo, hubiera visto como pateaba una silla, y aventaba el celular, colérico.

…

* * *

Bueno aquí regresando, después de días difíciles, pero no te agobiare con mi drama, mejor te agradezco el review: Mily Black Queen, Yoo Joo, Rinaco-Sawada, gregorioabel, meikojoker.

Y bueno, esa platica pequeña entre Viktor y Plushenko, eso dos se enfrentaran como entrenadores, la cuestion: ¿A quien entrenara cada quien? Y Claro, Otabek menso por ponerse celoso y andar con Yurio, Yuuri igual, pero ninguno se da cuenta, so basosos, pero bueno, ya veremos que pasa.

Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo, espero pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

***.***

* * *

 **–Take Me To Infinity–**

.*.

En el podio, Yurio apretó la mano de Yuuri con demasiada fuerza, estaba molesto, mientras que el otro lo veía como total ganador, tenía a Otabek, ¿no?, claro, no era una medalla de oro, "Es mucho más", pensó Yuuri.

Las fotos, felicitaciones por parte de los otros patinadores, entrevistas, todo paso como un borrón para Katsuki, el simplemente quería compartir más tiempo con el kazajo, porque esa etapa comenzaba a terminar.

–¿A que se debió su falta de concentración? – le preguntaron a Yurio los reporteros.

–Posiblemente al amor– dijo restregándoselo en la cara al japonés, quien rodo los ojos con fastidio.

:.

.:

Horas después.

Serik se veía bastante satisfecho, porque Yuuri había ganado el primer lugar en la competencia.

Ahora estaban volando de vuelta a Kazajistán, el japonés se veía pensativo, mientras observaba la ventana.

Un quejido por parte del entrenador, hizo que Yuuri volteara a verle.

–¿Qué tiene? – pregunto preocupado al ver como tenía una mano en el pecho.

–Nada, debe ser algún gas atorado.

–¡Entrenador!

–Es broma, solo, no sé, supongo que es cansancio, entre Otabek y tú me han hecho envejecer tres décadas de golpe.

–Lo siento.

–Nada de que lo siento, y sabes, entrenarte ha sido un placer, pero tal vez me tome unas vacaciones.

–Pero es tan joven.

–Lo sé, apenas tengo cuarenta, pero mi familia me extraña, y no sé que hare con Otabek, es decir, se lleva muy bien con todos los entrenadores adjuntos, pero, como decirlo, nadie lo comprende como yo.

Yuuri lo miro seriamente.

–Y bueno, supongo que no debo preocuparme por ti, creo que ya tienes planes, discúlpame, pero, te escuche cuando hablabas con Viktor, no soy un fisgón, lo siento, solo que….

…

Mientras tanto Otabek practicaba como nunca, desgastándose los huesos y los músculos, Yurio no le había vuelto a llamar, porque se había quedado con la medalla de plata, por supuesto que no quería felicitaciones de segundo lugar, y el kazajo se debatía entre hablarle como mero pretexto de darle algún tipo de palmadita telefónica, y así saber que más podría decirle de Viktor y Yuuri, aunque era cierto que en el final de la competencia el platinado no se vio por ningún lado, pero la cosa era que Yuuri Katsuki había dado una hermosa actuación en el hielo, la pregunta del millón para Otabek era, ¿a que se debió su brillante desempeño? ¿estaría feliz porque su relación con Viktor se reanudaba? ¿Tendrían sexo de reconciliación? ¿Se casarían finalmente? ¡¿Todas las anteriores?!

Otabek estaba hecho una mierda.

:.

.:

Para cuando llego Yuuri, ya estaba entrando la medianoche, quiso dormir en la sala, porque compartía la litera de arriba, en la misma habitación que el kazajo, no quería verle, era infantil la actitud, como sea tendrían que verse, respiro profundo, lo bueno era que a la mañana siguiente podría decir simplemente que no quiso despertarlo.

Pero estaba un poco nervioso, y quizá por esto se durmió con los audífonos puestos, la música que le había escogido Otabek para su programa corto era la canción número uno, y quien sabe, pensó que tal vez entre sueños, el kazajo si pudiera llevarlo al infinito, así como decía la canción.

"¿No sabes que me estás llevando más alto?

Oh, sabes que me estás haciendo sudar

¿No sabes que me llevarás más lejos?

A lugares que nunca he estado?

¿No sabes que no soy nada sin ti?"

Meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa triste, y se acostó.

:.

.:

Con lo que no contaba Yuuri era que Otabek le estaba esperando, como un león tras un lindo cerdito, así que simplemente fingió no verle llegar, pero cuando ya no se escuchó ruido en la sala, salió para verle, y ahí estaba, en todo su esplendor, el cuerpo de Yuuri estirado en el sofá, boca arriba y con la manta tirada en el suelo, y la camisa medio enrollada por encima del ombligo, dejando ver al kazajo, el bien trabajado y suculento abdomen de Yuuri, se agacho para hacerle una inspección, si tuvo sexo con Viktor, alguna marca debió dejar por ahí.

-Eso no te importa- se repitió Otabek.

Pero haciéndole cero caso al sentido común, le deslizo con cuidado la playera, hasta ver las tetillas rosadas de Yuuri.

-No hay marcas.

Deslizo con sumo cuidado sus dedos por el pecho desnudo, delineando cada musculo hasta por debajo del ombligo, como el calzoncillo era convenientemente "estirable", lo bajo, hasta dejar la "varonilidad" de Yuuri al descubierto, no era un pervertido, esa parte ya la conocía, ¿no?

Un hilo de saliva salió sin permiso de su boca abierta.

-Ya basta de inspección.

Se limpio la boca. Pero la otra mano seguía ahí sin permiso, convenientemente en el cuerpo de Katsuki Yuuri, rozando su linda anatomía masculina, que quien sabe porque, pero estaba despertando sola, tal vez era una invitación para Otabek, después de todo, los borrachos y los patinadores dormidos siempre dicen la verdad.

Otabek se hinco al lado del sillón, saco su lengua, dirigió su oscura mirada hacia el bello durmiente, mientras sus labios recorrieron aquello que se puso aún más duro con la acción, un deseo insano, y la falta total de Yurio en sus pensamientos, hicieron que Otabek metiera en su boca aquello, el sabor salado, la adrenalina de no verse descubierto, era una jodida y caliente sensación, era afortunado de que el jet lag dejara peor que muerto a Yuuri, por eso pudo seguir su tarea, incluso sus manos comenzaron a recorrer las piernas del japonés, quien comenzó a respirar y gemir, haciendo incluso que Otabek se pusiera duro y estuviera a punto de correrse.

"Oh, sabes que no puedo sobrevivir

Oh, me estás mostrando una aventura

Oh, me haces sentir vivo

Oh, algo me esta tomando por encima...

Chica sabes que no puedo respirar

Oh, estás tomando el control de mí

Solo llévame al infinito

Llévame al infinito

Llévame al infinito"***

...

–Si– murmuro Yuuri, haciendo que casi de un salto Otabek se escondiera tras el sillón.

Dejando así, el trabajo a medio terminar, pero no conto con que Yuuri siguiera con la labor por su cuenta, haciendo que Otabek hiciera lo mismo, los gemidos durmientes y roncos de Yuuri, solo hacían que el kazajo ardiera mucho más, hasta que vino la hermosa culminación entre sus piernas, las de ambos.

:.

.:

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri no pudo ver los ojos a Otabek, lo saludo escuetamente mientras se disponían a desayunar.

"Que vergüenza, jamás había tenido un sueño húmedo tan vivido"

Pensaba el inocente japonés, bueno ni tan inocente, porque bien que había soñado como se follaba a Otabek, entrando y saliendo del kazajo con singular alegría.

Mientras que Otabek no sabía cómo iniciar el interrogatorio – porque lo otro, si que lo había disfrutado y no tenía ni gota de arrepentimiento–, claro a él no debía importarle la vida sentimental de Katsuki, pero le importaba, se Moria de la curiosidad de saber, incluso no había dormido bien, buscando algo en las redes sociales, Viktor era un cursi de primera, si habían regresado lo hubiera posteado en mayúsculas y con fuegos artificiales, pero nada había encontrado.

–¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto Yuuri mientras preparaba té.

Otabek se tomó su tiempo para contestar, mastico con sumo cuidado un poco de cereal con leche.

–Bien.

–Que bueno, yo no creo ir a la pista hoy, Serik me dio el día libre para, bueno, para reponerme.

–Si, yo debo practicar, en dos días iré a mi propia competencia.

Donde coincidiría con Viktor.

–Cuando regreses– dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa– tendré lista la cena.

–No tienes que molestarte.

–No es molestia, mira, Altin, sé que nos peleamos, pero en verdad no quiero estar así, ya lo pasado esta pasado.

–Supongo que tienes razón.

Yuuri le dedico otra hermosa sonrisa.

–¡Te espero entonces!

:.

.:

Cuando Otabek regreso de la práctica, encontró en el mismo lugar a Yuuri, parecía que no había salido de la cocina en todo el día.

Y el olor que inundaba el lugar era muy agradable.

–¡Beshbarmak!– exclamo Otabek al entrar a la pequeña cocina.

–¡Si! – respondió Yuuri dándole en un pequeño recipiente la prueba.

Otabek bebió el caldo con sumo placer.

–Así como tu madre aprendió a preparar katsudon, yo también pensé que sería buena idea aprender algo que le gustara a su hijo– termino diciendo con las mejillas sonrosadas, Otabek lo encontró adorable.

–¿Lo aprendiste hoy?

–Te mentiría si te dijera que si, ya lo había estado intentando, pero hoy simplemente quise dar mi último esfuerzo.

–Pues valió la pena, gracias, eres único, Katsuki.

Yuuri sonrió, cenaron con tranquilidad, como que ambos estaban muy "relajados".

Se miraron sonrientes y en silencio, un cómodo silencio, Otabek quería preguntar, Yuuri confesar, pero la inesperada llamada al celular de Otabek los saco de su ensoñación.

–¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Yuuri preocupado al ver la cara descompuesta del otro.

–Serik tuvo un paro cardiaco.

Los ojos del japonés se abrieron cuan grandes eran.

:.

.:

–¿Y ahora adónde vas? – pregunto Yakov a un apurado Yurio.

–El entrenador de Otabek está en el hospital, le daré una visita rápida.

Yakov quiso objetar algo, como que la plata no estaba en sus planes.

–Prometo que recuperare el tiempo perdido.

–De acuerdo, y dale mis mejores deseos a Serik.

–Por supuesto.

:.

.:

La familia de Serik estaba esperando noticias, agradeció a Yuuri, Otabek y al resto del equipo su apoyo.

–Todo estará bien– dijo Yuuri a Otabek mientras caminaban por el blanco pasillo.

Habían ido por unas tazas de café, era muy temprano y no habían dormido prácticamente, sobre todo Yuuri estaba muy desgastado.

–Me siento culpable– dijo el kazajo– creo que le he dado muchos dolores de cabeza.

Ambos tomaron asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera.

–Nadie tiene la culpa– respondió Yuuri bostezando.

–Deberías tomar una pequeña siesta, casi no has descansado– propuso – anda recárgate en mi hombro.

Yuuri se sonrojo de inmediato, pero luego se sonreír, acepto la oferta.

"Es tan cálido, y su olor es…tan diferente a Viktor"

Otabek miro de reojo a Yuuri, eran un poco más alto que él, y, aun así, no sabía cómo el chico podía lucir tan adorable.

–¡Hooola! – el grito saludo de Yurio hizo temblar a ambos.

…

* * *

¡Gomenasai!

Reaparezco después de 80 mil años, perdón, perdón, pero bueno ya, espero ya no enfermarme, y prometo ponerme más las pilas, aunque me abandone mi novio por no salir y dedicarme solo a escribir, jajajaja.

Tome prestados los fragmentos de la canción Take Me To Infinity de Consoul Trainin ***

Espero que ese medio lemon entre Yuuri y Otabek me haya salido rico. Ahora que Yurio llego , aunque sea de "rapidin" eso se pondrá intenso :O

Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, espero que nadie me haya abandonado por la larga espera :`(

Yoo Joo, Mily Black Queen, elikuran, alice kullen.


	10. Chapter 10

.

Capitulo escrito bajo el efecto de la fiebre, espero no haber desvariado mucho :´V

* * *

:

– **Grito–**

 **.*.**

Cualquiera que viera a Yurio gritarle a Yuuri hubiera pensado como en una especie de viaje en el tiempo, lo cual obvio, no era el caso; el rubio no le estaba diciendo cuan estúpido era como patinador al japonés, ni esa mierda del nombre repetido, era otra situación la que ahí se daba: Katsuki Yuuri había besado a su novio, toqueteado y de más, eso, era una bajeza, ¿cierto?

.

.

.

Una semana antes.

De plano a Yuuri el sueño se le había quitado, saludo casi como en un murmuro a Yurio y los dejo para ir con la familia de Serik.

–No te esperaba– dijo Otabek levantándose.

–Claro, se nota.

–¿Perdón? Pero ¿a que viene ese tono de reproche?

–No sé, te veía muy a gusto con ese resbaloso.

Otabek de a poco estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

–¿Te parece que estaba haciendo algo malo?

–No sé, dímelo tú.

–Pareces una colegiala celosa, y no te queda.

El kazajo paso de largo, siguiendo el camino que trazo Yuuri.

–¡¿No me vas a saludar?!

Otabek se detuvo, miro a Yurio, pero fue una mirada más cansada que cariñosa.

–Gracias por estar aquí.

Y eso le basto al rubio para alegrarse un poco, solo un poco.

–Discúlpame– dijo el rubio– es que el viaje fue una mierda, y me iré mañana en la tarde, me enoja en verdad no poder estar más tiempo contigo, además de que… – "me siento inseguro", callo.

–Está bien, pero comprende que yo no estoy de humor, mi entrenador de toda la vida está en el hospital, me siento terrible.

–Si, lo siento.

Yuuri estaba hablando con la esposa de Serik, justo le estaba entregando un café, después llego la familia de Otabek, la madre de este, también le tiene gran estima a su entrenador.

–Hola, ¿cómo esta Serik?– pregunto a la esposa, que lucía cansada, pero bastante optimista.

–Tuvieron que hacerle una operación de emergencia, afortunadamente todo salió bien, ahora solo falta esperar.

–Oh me alegro.

–Hijo, Yuuri, les traje comida, seguro solo se han alimentado de puro café.

–Muchas gracias señora.

–Ya te dije que me digas okasan, suena tan lindo.

Yuuri se sonrojo, Otabek estaba a punto de sonreír, pero recordó al pequeño gato arisco que tenía al lado, y que se estaba poniendo especialmente arisco, "¿okasan? Se había preguntado el rubio, ¿Por qué Yuuri le tenía que decir así a la señora? ¿Qué ya era de la familia o que mierda?"

–Mamá, te presento a Yuuri Plisetsky.

–Un gusto.

"¿Un gusto? ¿Ah? ¿Soy un puto cero en la vida de su hijo o que coño?"

–Deberíamos ir a desayunar– le dijo a la esposa de Serik– él te necesita más que nunca, recupera fuerza.

Las mujeres se alejaron dejando al trio.

Yuuri miro la cara furiosa del rubio, así que decidió que era mejor andar lejos de la pareja.

–Yo iré por ahí, – dijo el de ojos cafés sin mirarlos– a comer esto que tan amablemente preparo tu madre, con permiso.

Katsuki no quiso decir más, aun no procesaba el comportamiento del ruso, en verdad cada vez lo entendía menos, y de plano, no lo quería entender, eso también le dolía, alguna vez lo vio como a un hermano pequeño, ese que nunca tuvo, la situación en verdad le dolía.

:.

.:

Justo estaba comiendo cuando la llamada de Viktor lo interrumpió.

–Yuuri.

–Hola.

–Te oyes cansado.

–Lo estoy.

–¿Cómo esta Serik? ¿Cómo estás? ¡Me hubiera encantado ir para acompañarte! – dijo en un puchero– pero Plushenko es un despiadado.

Yuuri sonrió ante la preocupación del platinado.

–No te preocupes, Viktor, lo peor ya paso, ahora está en recuperación, pero todo ya está bien, aunque creo que ya me quede sin entrenador, digo, no es lo importante en este momento, pero es un hecho.

–Yuuri, entonces… ¿regresaras a Rusia antes de lo planeado?

El chico hizo una fina línea con sus labios.

–Yo, tengo que pensarlo.

–No hay mucho que pensar, me encantara compartir la pista contigo, digo, no es que abandones el barco ahora que Serik está mal, pero la vida sigue…

–A mi también me encantaría compartir el hielo contigo, solo, déjame cerrar las cosas aquí como es debido– comento tratando de ocultar su desazón.

–Te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Yuuri no agrego nada más.

:.

.:

Ya entrada la noche la esposa de Serik les pidió a los chicos que continuaran sus actividades, ya otros compañeros de Otabek y Yuuri estaban esperando ver a su entrenador, pero tuvieron que acceder a la petición de la señora, le debían a Serik dar lo mejor de si mismos, algunos tenían competencias cercanas, no le podían fallar.

:.

.:

Yurio se sorprendió al ver el departamento donde vivían Otabek y Yuuri, era pequeño, pero muy acogedor, incluso parecía el lugar donde vivía una pareja, o por lo menos eso fue lo que sintió con gran enojo que apenas si podía ocultar, tenía que demostrar quién era el dueño de Otabek.

–Me sorprende que el cerdo no sea una molestia para ti, como llego de improviso.

El aludido fingió no escucharlo, y se metió a la habitación.

–No lo molestes, han sido unos días agotadores para Katsuki, vino de competir y no ha tomado un descanso como es debido.

–Bah– murmuro el rubio sentándose en la pequeña sala.

Yuuri salió con un edredón y lo acomodo en uno de los sillones.

–Supongo que ustedes dormirán en la recamara, yo me quedare aquí.

–Que considerado, cerdo.

Yuuri solo rodo los ojos, por obvias razones la actitud de Yurio ya no le agradaba como antes, se metió al baño para ducharse e intentar relajarse de tanta tensión.

–¿Quieres tomar algo? – pregunto Otabek al rubio.

–Solo un poco de leche, después vayamos a hacer algo interesante a tu cuarto– dijo seductoramente.

–Pero Katsuki…

–Me importa una mierda.

Después de que ambos chicos cenaron algo ligero y que Yuuri se acomodara en la sala, la pareja se metió al cuarto.

Yurio comenzó a desnudarse sin pudor alguno.

–No estoy de humor– dijo Otabek.

–Hasta sonaste como una vieja bruja de cuarenta– bufo Yurio.

–Comprende.

–¡Tu comprende que te necesito! ¡No lo hemos hecho hasta ahora! ¡Viaje de Rusia hasta acá solo para ver tu trasero! ¿No significo nada para ti? ¿Ah?

Viendo que con su mala manera no iba a ceder, entonces Yurio suavizo su tono, tomo del cuello al kazajo, y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

–No me hagas sentir que valgo una mierda, y…se que no fue fácil ver a tu entrenador al borde de la muerte, por Dios, imaginarme a Yakov así, no, es impensable, te comprendo, yo solo– de a poco el kazajo iba cediendo a los besos necesitados del rubio– te extraño, y también deseo hacerte sentir bien, ¿eso es tan malo?

–Está bien– dijo Otabek quitándose la playera.

…

Esta demás decir que Yuuri tuvo que dormir con sus audífonos puestos.

–¡Si, Beka, oh si más duro, si, eres genial, mmmm, ah, ah, ah!

Los gemidos de Yurio y sus gritos pidiendo e indicando que ahí justo era donde le tenía que dar Otabek, no lo dejaron dormir, lo peor era que su corazón le dolía, y cada vez comenzaba a entender porque, ya no quería eso, no más, tendría que adelantar sus planes.

Y por si no fuera suficiente, al otro día Yuuri tuvo que ver con sus propios ojos como Yurio jalaba a Otabek para besarlo, justo antes de que ambos se marcharan en la moto del kazajo, quien le evito la mirada, vaya, ni siquiera lo saludo.

–Hasta aquí llego– murmuro el japonés con los ojos rojos.

:.

.:

Cuando Yuuri llego a la pista a entrenar se le veía decaído, argumento al entrenador adjunto que solo era el cansancio, Otabek lo miro seriamente, Yuuri le devolvió la mirada de manera fugaz, antes de colocarse nuevamente sus audífonos.

Yurio le lanzo en todo momento una sonrisa de victoria, y cuando patino cerca de él, lo choco a propósito, afortunadamente Yuuri estaba cerca de la barrera y pudo sostenerse.

:.

.:

Después de que Yurio se fue esa misma tarde, lo cual agradeció Yuuri, pues no quería que le restregaran su amor de nuevo en la noche, Otabek le pidió hablar, pues al día siguiente el partiría a una competencia.

–Siento mucho si te molestamos.

–No, nada, en absoluto– respondió Yuuri con una sonrisa, que descoloco por completo a Otabek, pues en la pista se le vio decaído y casi a punto de llorar.

–Altin– dijo Yuuri abrazando a Otabek– te deseo una gran victoria, cada vez eres un patinador más duro de vencer.

Otabek frunció el ceño, las palabras fueron dichas con una sonrisa, pero los ojos achocolatados estaban apagados.

–Eso suena como una despedida.

De hecho, lo era.

–Como crees, ambos somos patinadores, sería imposible dejar de vernos, bueno, a menos que yo me retirar…

–¡Ni lo digas! ¡Yo quiero verte, siempre! ¡Me encanta tu forma de moverte!

"Tú me encantas, pero soy un idiota"

–Bueno, será mejor descansar, porque yo pasado mañana viajo a Francia– dijo Yuuri pasando de largo para ir al baño.

–Tal vez te alcance.

–Ah, si, supongo, Yurio también patinara ahí, sentiré mucho ganarle a tu novio.

A Otabek le dolieron esas palabras, no el que ganara, eso poco le importaba, pero Yurio era su novio, y el, el después de esa noche sabía que no sentía amor por el rubio, lo suyo fue curiosidad, ni siquiera disfruto el encuentro como el ruso creyó.

–Si no te importa, dormiré aquí en la sala, la sentí mucho muy cómoda, buenas noches.

Viendo la determinación en el japonés, no pudo llevarle la contra.

:.

.:

Otabek rompió su propio récord en Canadá, aunque termino con la plata, Viktor particularmente estaba alegre, lo miro todo el tiempo, y aunque no cruzaron palabras, esa mirada de triunfo en Viktor, no parecía por el oro, era otra cosa, como si tuviera un as bajo la manga, así que presa de un mal presentimiento, Otabek viajo como rayo a Francia, no alcanzaría las competencias, pero su corazón le decía que necesitaba estar ahí, la razón no era precisamente su novio, es más, ni le informo que iría para allá.

Yuuri por supuesto barrio con todos, muchos decían que de su cuerpo emanaba una inusitada fuerza guerrera, como recordando a aquellos samuráis de su tierra natal, Yurio se quedó con la plata, mientras que Chris, se había hecho del bronce, ahora podían liberar la tensión, y sin ganas de estar pensando lo que había dejado en Kazajistán, decidió tomarse unos tragos o por lo menos fingir ser un hombre de mundo con copa en mano.

–Estas en excelente forma– dijo Chris seductoramente en su oreja– ¿puedo acompañarte?

–Si claro– respondió Yuuri no muy animado.

–Viktor y tu siguen separados, ¿verdad?

–Si, solo seremos compañeros de pista por un tiempo.

–Has dejado a Serik.

–Si, pero en cierta forma le ayudo, ya tienen suficiente con sus chicos, yo solo me había convertido en una carga, Plushenko solicito ser mi entrenador, y bueno, es genial, una gran oportunidad para mí.

–¡¿Enserio?! Pensé que Viktor te entrenaría.

–No, eso no pasara, por nuestro propio pasado, yo no volveré con Viktor.

–Comprendo– dijo Chris una sonrisa malévola.

Yuuri siguió tomando descuidadamente.

:.

.:

Otabek llego rápidamente al hotel donde sabía que se hospedaría el japonés, evito exitosamente toparse con Yurio, pero Yuuri no estaba en su habitación, afortunadamente Seung-Gil Lee supo decirle que estaba en el bar del hotel, pero cuando llego a este no lo encontró, pregunto al barman.

–Ah, si, un chico japonés estaba aquí, bastante ebrio por cierto, se lo llevo un rubio, creo que son patinadores ambos.

–¿Supo cómo se llamaba el tipo?

–Creo que le dijo Chris.

Bingo.

Rápidamente Otabek investigo la habitación del suizo, y como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió hasta esta, toco la puerta como loco, incluso llamo al celular de Yuuri, pero no obtuvo respuesta, después de casi tirar la puerta, Chris le abrió, y lo que vio no le gusto, el rubio estaba en boxers y bastante sudado como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

–Vaya el héroe kazajo, pero ahora eres una molestia, ¿Qué deseas?

–Creo que Yuuri está aquí, tengo que verlo.

–Ah, supongo que ya te enteraste, pero no importa lo que le digas, el no volverá a Kazajistán, está muy resuelto a irse para Rusia.

–¿Qué carajos dices?

–Oh, entonces no lo sabias, bueno, no seas un aguafiestas, nosotros estamos en algo muy importante, velo en la mañana– Chris soltó una risita– bueno, lo que quede de él.

Chris también estaba ebrio, pero una ebriedad avispada, sabía lo que hacía. Otabek entro sin ser invitado, y casi se va de espaldas, Yuuri estaba boca abajo en la cama, respirando muy agitado, sus calzoncillos estaban hasta las rodillas, y era la última prenda que tenía en su cuerpo.

–¿Ves que estamos ocupados? Ya lo preparé, no puedo dejarlo a medias, ¿verdad? Mira ese respingado culo, desea ser follado hasta el cansancio, siempre quise cenármelo, y ahora que estaba libre, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

–¡Katsuki no está en sus cinco sentidos! – grito Otabek– ¡Eres un aprovechado!

–Él no se resistió mucho, por favor, no me digas que lo quieres cuidar para Viktor, jajajaja, y yo que creía que yo era su mejor amigo, no espera, le vas a ser infiel a Plisetsky– dijo Chris tapándose la boca divertido– bueno no te culpare, los labios de Katsuki– dijo posando sus manos en el trasero del japonés medio dormido– son de ensueño, están más suaves que los de cualquier chica que haya besado.

Otabek lo empujo, Chris cayó al suelo de sentón,

–¡Bruto!

El kazajo le subió los calzoncillos y busco sus otras ropas, lo cargo como un costal de papas,

–Buenas noches.

–¡Oye!

:.

.:

Lo llevo cargando a su habitación, con miles de dudas, eso que le dijo Chris lo estaba desmoronando, y que decir de esa escena en la habitación del rubio, estaba ardiendo en celos, se imaginó la de cosas sucias que le había hecho el suizo al japonés, se jalo los pelos de la cabeza con fuerza.

–¿Otabek? – pregunto Yuuri desde la cama.

–Eres un idiota, Katsuki, mira que tener que venir desde el otro lado del mundo para salvar tu trasero,

–Si eres Otabek, jejeje.

–Estas ebrio.

–No mucho, Chris me hizo muchas cosas, me hizo un oral maravilloso.

–¡Cállate, cállate! - grito tapándose las orejas.

–Me beso, aquí, y aquí, y aquí– señalo sus labios, su cuello, su hermoso abdomen.

–¡Que te calles!

Otabek se le abalanzo, quedando encima de Yuuri, lo aprisiono con ambas manos.

–¡Ya no digas nada! ¡Si no llego, el, él te hubiera…!

–Dilo, dilo, me hubiera cogido.

–¡Que te calles! ¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo?

–Soy un chico libre.

–Pero Viktor.

–No sé, no se…me siento perdido.

Yuuri comenzó a llorar, a Otabek le partió el corazón, así que lo que atino a hacer fue besarlo, besarlo con todo el sentimiento que guardaba dentro, Yuuri abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, pero siguiendo sus sentimientos se dejó llevar.

–Hazme tuyo– gimió.

:.

.:

En otra habitación, un suizo borracho se quejaba con el patinador ruso.

–¡¿Otabek está aquí?!

…

* * *

Lo sé, no tengo vergüenza por actualiza apenas, ni por dejarlo aquí, pero creo que Otabek no se merece esa entrega, ¿Qué opinas?

Y muchas gracias a los que me dejaron review, son mis galletitas de inspiración : )

El Espiritu Del Bosque(Bueno, es una buena pregunta yo veo al oso como el seme, pero Yuuri es mayor, asi que no se XD, que sean versátiles? Jejeje)

alice kullen (Creo que si soy amante del crack jajaja)

Mily Black Queen( Muchas gracias por no abandonarme)

Yoo Joo (Creo que con este capi disipe la duda, Yuuri si volverá a Rusia pero no con Viktor)

gregorioabel (Gracias por tenerme paciencia)


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

– **Sentimientos–**

 **.*.**

* * *

El de ojos chocolate estaba más desnudo que vestido, en una cama, Yuuri y Otabek, de nuevo.

Lo inevitable pasaría entre ellos.

–Voy a limpiar lo que él ensucio– con voz ronca declaro Otabek mientras se quitaba su camisa.

Yuuri lo miro expectante, semisentado, con las manos arrugando las sabanas y con los ojos cargados de deseo.

Luego fueron los pantalones del kazajo que salieron disparados, puso ambas manos sobre el torso desnudo de Yuuri

– No me gustan los preámbulos.

Otabek era de pocas palabras.

Despojo a Yuuri de su última prenda, dejándolo expuesto a lo que quisiera hacerle, y abrió las piernas como invitándolo a continuar con lo que era claro que tenía pensado al ver esa mirada negra y penetrante, y así fue, metió en su boca la erección naciente de Yuuri, gimió de placer ante semejante acto, ambos lo hicieron, como si hubieran esperado una eternidad por ello, Yuuri acaricio con sus manos la cabeza de Otabek, y lo incito a hacer movimientos más acelerados sobre su miembro.

¿Cómo fue que el héroe kazajo cayó ante la mirada de ojos chocolates?

Mientras le hacia un oral con suma delicadeza, Otabek lo recordó:

Yuuri tenía dos semanas de estar entrenando en la misma pista que él, no eran muchas palabras las que intercambiaban, uno tímido, el otro demasiado callado.

Cierto día, Yuuri se quejó de una leve lesión en la práctica, así que Serik lo mando a descansar para evitar un problema mayor, pero a las pocas horas una gran tormenta se desato, para Otabek no hubo ningún problema, incluso fue mejor, así que pudo quedarse más tiempo mientras la tormenta disminuía, pero una vez acabo, se subió en su moto y se dirigió a su casa, la tormenta ahora era una lluvia ligera, cuando entro su madre lo recibió preocupada.

–Ah, hijo, creí que era Yuuri, ya se tardó, yo debí ir, seguro se perdió, no tiene mucho por aquí, y bueno, no es que la medicina fuera tan necesaria…pero el...

–¿De qué hablas mamá?

–Bueno, es que tu hermano comenzó con un dolor de estómago y no tenía lo que siempre le doy, Yuuri en plena tormenta se ofreció a ir por el medicamento, pero lleva más de dos horas fuera.

–Iré a buscarl…

Yuuri entro con la medicina en la mano, todo empapado.

Titiriteando le dio la medicina a la señora.

–Perdón, creo que di muchas vueltas.

–¡Que tonto eres! – reclamo Otabek– ¡Te hubieras llevado un paraguas!

–Cierto…

Yuuri se desplomo en los brazos de Otabek, tenía fiebre.

–Tonto y delicado– murmuro Otabek.

Pero ese gesto, ese gesto hizo que el kazajo mirara de otra manera a Yuuri, como veía las cosas que le gustaban, cuido de él toda la noche hasta que la fiebre bajo, se sorprendió de lo tersa que era la piel de Yuuri cuando toco su rostro sonrojado.

Otabek delineo las lindas facciones del japonés, mientras pensaba en su amabilidad, correr el riesgo de enfermarse por un niño que ni de su familia era, eso seguro lo retrasaría en sus prácticas, pero a Yuuri ciertamente no le importo eso.

"Eres un lindo idiota"

Y el lindo idiota sorprendió a más de uno, cuando regreso a las practicas, pues parecía que su cuerpo no conocía la palabra cansancio.

"Es un guerrero…"

…

Ahora sus manos acariciaban nuevamente esa piel, pero ahora tan caliente.

–Tan deliciosa– murmuro Otabek mientras besaba y chupaba una de las tetillas de Yuuri.

–Mmmm.

Los dedos habilidosos del kazajo se abrieron paso en la estrecha entrada.

"Esto no es un sueño", pensó Yuuri.

Otabek y el estaban desnudos en una cama, acariciándose, besándose, deseándose.

Entonces Yuuri comenzó a tomar conciencia de sus actos, llegando a la resaca más rápida de su vida, él no era así de fácil, entonces ¿Por qué se había dejado tocar por Chris? ¿Estaba tan vacío y necesitado? Bueno, también era verdad que el suizo estaba muy bueno, todos los patinadores tenían un cuerpo de ensueño, pero el japonés nunca se dejó llevar por eso, tenía muchos años en el medio, y nunca de los nunca había caído de esa manera, vaya, ni siquiera cuando Viktor lo abandono actuó con tan pocos sesos, entonces, ¿de dónde provenía toda esa locura? Estaba claro ahora que no era solo el vino.

Justamente la causa estaba encima de él.

–Yuuri, dime que me necesitas dentro– suplico Otabek con voz ronca– dime que sabes lo que estoy a punto de hacerte, que no lo olvidaras esta vez, dime que estas consciente de esto…

–Altin, mmmm.

–Di mi nombre.

La voz cargada de deseo del kazajo inundo por completo los sentidos de Yuuri, quien lo apretó fuertemente con sus brazos, no podía negárselo: quería a Otabek, pero, pero era novio de Yurio, y si algo tenía muy claro Yuuri, era que: "No hagas lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran a ti".

Aunque bien podría servirse de la venganza…pero el japonés de ojos chocolate, por desgracia, era demasiado noble.

Y cuando el cerebro de Yuuri comenzó a trabajar de nuevo, mando una orden de supervivencia.

–¡Agh, Carajo!

Otabek rodo de la cama hasta caer al suelo, el golpe en la entrepierna propinado por Yuuri lo dejo fuera de combate.

–¡Lo siento, perdón, yo, lo siento!

–¡Eres idiota! Si no querías me hubieras, dicho y ya– replico Otabek hecho un ovillo en la alfombra– no tenías que llegar…tan, tan lejos.

–¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!– exclamo Yuuri haciendo el clásico dogeza japonés al lado de Otabek.

–¡Si ya sabes cómo duele, carajo!

–¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

–Dame unos minutos.

–Está bien.

Yuuri admiro la espalda del kazajo, tan firme y varonil, ambos se encontraban aun desnudos.

–Yo, no, sé que está pasando, creí que, que estabas en Canadá.

El japonés desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

–Y yo creí que eras un chico más maduro.

–Antes de seguir hablando, deberíamos vestirnos– contesto Yuuri.

–No le veo problema, ambos somos hombres, no hay nada que ocultar.

–Pero si es un problema, hace nada tú estabas… tocándome.

–Y tu correspondiéndome.

Los ojos de ambos por fin se conectaron, el japonés se puso rojo de vergüenza.

–Fue un error– mintió Yuuri cerrando los ojos.

–No lo creo, yo, ¿te gusto, verdad?

–¿Te interesa saberlo?

–Solo contesta.

–Bueno yo…

–¡Cerdo abre la puerta!

–Es Yurio…

–¡Beka sé que estás ahí!

–…tu novio– concluyo Yuuri mirando a Otabek intensamente –Olvidemos lo que paso aquí– murmuro levantándose y comenzando a vestirse– fue lindo ser tu compañero, y que me abrieras las puertas de tu casa y tu familia, pero yo, seguiré entrenando en Rusia, ya hablé con Serik, estuvo de acuerdo, gracias darme una mano cuando lo necesitaba, gracias por todo.

–¡Hey!– quiso detenerlo, pero sus partes bajas aun necesitaban recuperarse.

:.

.:

–¡Te tardaste mucho en abrir!– grito Yurio– ¡Quien te crees, eh! ¡Eres un sucio cerdo roba novios! ¡No solo te acuestas con Viktor, Chris, ah no, querías agregar a mi novio a tu lista de cama! ¡Te crees mucho, verdad! ¡Dime algo cerdo! ¡quita esa cara de idiota! ¿o quieres llorar?

¿Porque Yurio le gritaba a Yuuri?

¿No hace unos días Otabek lo había hecho suyo?

¿No?

No, ¿o acaso sabía que algo había pasado dentro de esa habitación?

Se lo temía, porque sintió la falsa entrega de Otabek, sus falsas caricias, y gracias a la naturaleza del hombre diseñado para responder al estímulo, pudieron tener sexo, porque de lo contrario en esa cama no hubiera habido nada de nada.

Por eso le gritaba a Yuuri, porque estaba rabioso de ver que esos tenían un algo, un algo sin nombre, cierto que Otabek fue a buscarle primero, no fue casualidad que lo salvara de sus fans, alguien lo había buscado, a él, un chico, si exitoso, pero en demasía poco tratable y con cero amigos, por eso había quedado encantado, que alguien lo buscara con la mano extendida pidiendo su amistad, por eso se encapricho con Otabek, porque él no tenía lo que Yuuri si, amor, amor de Viktor, amor de unos padres cálidos, de una hermana, de incluso algunos patinadores, como ese tal Minami que lo veía como un kamisama, ¿Qué, que mierda seria eso?

No menospreciaba a su abuelo, pero él tenía muchas carencias, y Yuuri tenía mucho y lo odio porque vio que no lo valoraba, y encima se puso a llorar en un retrete hacia un tiempo, pero al final le quería, porque Yuuri le demostró que podían ser amigos, le mostro su sonrisa, le tomo de la mano para salir de la cascada, nunca le recrimino nada, y claro, él había fallado, Yuri Plisetsky fallo como amigo, como hombre.

El rubio se tomó unos segundos más para seguir lanzando insultos, porque a pesar de todo no quería aceptar sus carencias. Yuuri dejo que le gritara todo cuanto quería, porque tenía un poco de culpa por lo que se dejó hacer por Otabek, pero cuando vio que ya era suficiente, el mismo intercambio papeles y estampo contra la pared al rubio.

–En primera, deja de decirme cerdo, es la última vez que lo haces, mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, ¿te quedo claro?– la cara del rubio era todo un poema– en segunda, te importa una mierda con quien me acuesto, y no, no soy como tú, no me acuesto con los novios de los que considero mis amigos, pero claro, ya no estás en mi lista, digamos que estamos a mano, ¿sí?, en tercera, todos somos hombres hechos y derechos, aquí nadie obliga a nadie, si Otabek se quiso acostar conmigo, no fue cosa mía, sabes, a lo mejor no está del todo satisfecho contigo, y créeme ese es tu estúpido problema, yo no me voy a meter en un ridículo triángulo amoroso, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, ¿te quedo claro?

Otabek por fin salió, viendo como ambos Yuuris se enfrentaban.

–Con permiso, tengo que descansar, el viaje a Rusia será agotador, que les vaya bien.

…

Apenas Yuuri cerró la puerta de la habitación se dejó caer en la alfombra.

–Siento que estoy muriendo, me he enamorado de Otabek, y para él, para el solo fui un juego, así igual con Viktor– comenzó a llorar–, y nunca, nunca nadie volverá a jugar conmigo, el hielo será mi único amante a partir de ahora.

Fue así como el corazón de Yuuri Katsuki se congelo.

.:

:.

Otabek ahora se encontraba en la habitación de su "novio", ambos de brazos cruzados y sin muchas ganas de hablar. Pero si mucho que pensar, sobre todo Otabek.

¿Porque se acostó con Yurio?

Si al sentir la piel de Katsuki con sus manos, sentir su aliento, mirar sus ojos, probo el amor que hace tiempo se había negado a ver, ¿por qué entonces dejo que pasara ese acoston?

Culpa.

Era la culpa que lo llevo a hacer eso.

Culpa de tenerle como novio y no quererle.

De haberlo buscando en primer lugar.

De haberlo ilusionado.

De haberlo hecho su novio.

La culpa de no tenerle amor.

Y trato de llenar esa negrura con su cuerpo, con sexo y nada más que sexo porque eso que tuvo con el ruso no fue hacer el amor, fue solo cumplir, cumplir como el novio que se suponía que era, y que ahora sabia, realmente no era.

Y por todo eso, la fácil palabra "terminemos", no salía de su boca.

–Le diré a Yakov que te entrene, ven conmigo a Rusia– propuso Yurio.

–Está bien– respondió escuetamente Otabek.

Pero eso no funciono pues Yakov ya estaba saturado de patinadores, y le resulto en verdad una pena rechazarlo, pero en recompensa le propuso otros entrenadores.

:.

.:

Mientras tanto un nuevo escándalo se daba en Rusia, Viktor, la leyenda, se había quedado sin pupilos, el rumor de que se acostaba con los chicos que entrenaba se expandió como la pólvora, Yuuri no toco el tema, Yurio menos, y así a unas escasas semanas de retirarse e intentar ser entrenador estaba sin nada, o eso creyó.

Unos golpes firmes tocaron a su departamento, Makkachin ladro en respuesta.

–¿Sera Yuuri?– se preguntó esperanzado.

Porque Plushenko tenía a Yuuri entrenando aparte, Viktor creyó que estarían juntos compartiendo pista, una gran desilusión, aunque en cierta forma se lo imagino, con más experiencia, Plushenko estaba siempre a un paso de él, y por eso envió a Yuuri secretamente a otro lado a entrenar, para evitar precisamente que Viktor revoloteara alrededor del japonés.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta Viktor encontró la agria cara de Yurio, y a su lado Otabek.

–¿Podemos pasar?

Aun extrañado, Viktor los invito a entrar con un movimiento de cabeza, los tres se sentaron en la sala.

–¿Qué les trae por acá?

–Otabek es un poco loco, pero también cree que solo tiene esta oportunidad– dijo Yurio– el Grand Prix Final está a menos de dos meses, y bueno suponemos que solo tú puedes hacerlo.

–Creo que no estoy entendiendo– dijo Viktor cruzando los brazos.

–Quiero que seas mi entrenador– respondió Otabek.

–¿Enserio?

–Yo siempre soy serio, ¿qué dices Nikiforov?

Ahí estaba, un patinador con alto potencial, que le había parecido exótico y novedoso en el último Grand Prix, que incluso había compartido el podio con él, pero también, alguien no muy deseable, su Yuuri y ese kazajo tenían un algo, eso le quitaba todos los puntos, pero Viktor era un poco terco, y quería ser entrenador una vez retirándose, si lograba pulir aún más a Otabek sentía que la suerte le cambiaria.

Lo bueno es que lo que paso en Europa se lo callaron, porque la respuesta seguro sería una negativa.

–Está bien, seré tu entrenador.

Nadie sonrió.

Pero la rueda de la fortuna siguió girando, burlándose de los cambios en el destino de todos.

…

* * *

Volví, que puedo decir, me paso un susto de muerte, vivo en México como algunos sabrán, pero gracias que solo fue el susto, desafortunadamente no todos pueden decir los mismo, he dado mi granito de ayuda, y creo que el resto del año tendrá que ser así, esto aún no termina.

Agradezco sus comentarios muchísimo, gracias, gracias porque sigo aquí.

¡Hasta el próximo!


	12. Rules

**.**

 **–** **Rules–**

 **.*.**

* * *

Viktor y Otabek, en la misma pista de hielo, unidos en una meta, y al mismo tiempo, tan separados, una paradoja, una ironía de la vida, ellos entrenando juntos y el dueño de sus suspiros patinando muy, pero muy lejos de ellos. Plushenko por supuesto entrenaba al peli plata, el peli plata al héroe kazajo, y este último, hecho un desastre de sentimientos. Pues hasta ahora, todo lo había hecho mal, eran justas las consecuencias, y estaba en verdad muy cansado, de hecho, ambos.

¿Habían dormido algo?

Luego de que Viktor aceptara ser su entrenador, y que les dijera en una charla neutra y hasta cordial, de cómo serían las cosas de ahí en adelante, pidió a Yurio que los dejara solos, "para afinar detalles del entrenamiento", y así fue, ambos se quedaron solos, en la amplia sala del departamento de Viktor, sabían que tenían que dejar algo muy en claro: Yuuri Katsuki.

-Supongo que aun eres novio de Yurio.

No fue una pregunta, pero en cierta forma lo sintió así Otabek, no tanto por escuchar el sobrenombre que tanto conoció del japonés, pues ya antes lo había escuchado decirle Yurio al rubio, sino, porque en ese momento, ni Otabek sabia que demonios eran, desde aquella vez que se acostaron no lo habían vuelto a hacer, como si aquello les hubiera dejado una especie de herida a ambos, que aun no sanaba, pero el hilo delgado de su escueta relación, simplemente seguía ahí, por la falta de las tijeras llamadas ruptura.

\- ¿Por qué te importa? ¿Por Katsuki?

Viktor se cruzó de brazos.

-Tú quieres a Yuuri.

Otra afirmación.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Con esa actitud no llegaremos lejos- declaro Viktor.

\- ¿Entonces que haremos? - cuestiono Otabek reacomodándose en el sillón y descansando los brazos en los muslos, cansado, tanto física como emocionalmente, tener al dueño del corazón de Viktor enfrente, no le hacía bien, pero ahí estaba, colgándose solito a la soga.

-Vaya, por lo menos no lo niegas, hubieras ofendido a mi inteligencia, es obvio para mi la situación, incluso para Yurio…-Otabek iba a agregar algo, pero Viktor se lo impidió- ¡Escúchame bien! Haremos una tregua, hasta que lo veamos en el GPF, ninguno tendrá contacto con él, ni siquiera por celular, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Hecho- contesto Otabek sin chistar, el mismo necesitaba poner orden en su vida sentimental- solo deseo saber una cosa, ¿Por qué usaste a Plisetsky? ¡Porque carajos te acostaste con el!

-Y hasta ahora me reclamas, siento en verdad haberles quitado la pureza a ambos…bueno, no tanto con Yuuri…

Otabek apretó sus manos, tan fuerte que incluso crujieron un poco, pero era eso, o írsele encima a su nuevo entrenador.

-Mira no hablemos de eso, por mi parte, ya me disculpé con Yurio, eso no debió pasar, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, concentrémonos en el presente, seré tu entrenador, y a la vez tu rival.

…

Unas horas después, y habiendo hecho el papeleo como su nuevo entrenador, ambos estaban dando lo mejor de sí, como los profesionales que eran, era la ultima temporada de Viktor, deseaba retirarse con el oro, pero Otabek no se la pondría fácil, después de que Plushenko le diera otras indicaciones a Viktor, se puso a hablar por celular, un poco retirado, pero cuando se acerco a ellos, los miro malévolamente.

-Me parece bien, si de acuerdo…Yuuri- lo remarco-, espero que el video que me envió Vladimir no esté truqueado, esos triples son de fantasía- Plushenko rio ante la mirada que le daban Viktor y Otabek- por cierto, te sienta bien el cabello largo, déjatelo crecer un poco más- o si, a ese par le encantaría ver esos cabellos largos de ébano- bueno te dejo, que descanses, mañana tengo un descanso, viajare para verte, adiós.

Ambos se le quedaron viendo.

\- ¿No les gustaría comer? - pregunto Plushenko inocente.

Ellos por supuesto que deseaban comerse con los ojos a cierto japonés patinador, pero se aguantaban las ganas, tenían un trato, aunque ganas de robarle el celular a Plushenko no les faltaron.

:.

.:

Yurio se encontraba finalizando su propio entrenamiento, cuando recibió una llamada inesperada.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Se congelo un poco al escuchar la seria y determinada voz del japonés, pero se compuso lo suficiente para quedar de acuerdo.

:.

El frio estaba siendo particularmente despiadado en la Estación Leningradsky, Yurio estaba congelándose, y queriendo patear a lo primero que se le pusiera enfrente, preferentemente un cerdo estaría bien. Pero cuando lo tuvo enfrente, no pudo hacerlo, Yuuri lo saludo escuetamente, y lo dirigió a una de las cafeterías cercanas.

-Esto será breve, hoy veré a Plushenko, y después regresare a mi entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos pidieron chocolate caliente, un incómodo silencio se instaló para Yurio, no pudiendo más, saco lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Te sienta bien el cabello largo.

Yuuri lo llevaba suelto, lo hacia ver sexy y amenazador, se pateo por pensar así del japonés.

-No es tan largo- dijo tocándose las puntas que apenas le llegaban a los hombros-, decidí cambiar un poco mi imagen para el GPF.

De ahí en adelante, siguieron hablando de sus entrenamientos, de lo gruñón que era Yakov, de lo intenso que era Plushenko, incluso en la distancia, y que en la próxima temporada se le unirían en el equipo otros patinadores japoneses, unos en la categoría junior, y otros para senior, entre ellos figuro el nombre de Minami, y de una prometedora Lita.

Yuuri se rio y sonrojo al escuchar de Yurio que se cuidara el trasero por Minami, porque desde la otra Galaxia se notaba cuanto le gustaba al mayor, estaban en eso, hasta pasaron dos horas, se levantaron y cuando Yuuri se despidió, Yurio lo detuvo antes de que abordara el tren.

-Perdóname, perdóname por ser tan estúpido y dejar que Viktor…tu sabes, es demasiado vergonzoso decirlo, perdóname.

Yuuri se le quedo viendo serio, pero cuando Yurio comenzó a llorar, tan desconsoladamente, como nunca lo había visto, también se quebró, y entonces lo abrazo.

-Te perdono, ya lo había hecho, pero es bueno para mi corazón escuchar que me lo pides, gracias- dijo con lágrimas- ahora siento que he recuperado a mi pequeño hermano.

\- ¡¿A quien le dices pequeño?!- se quejó el rubio.

-Tu también perdóname, pasaron unas cosas con Otabek, pero no volverá a suceder, estaba cabreado, pero ya siento que vuelvo a ser yo.

\- ¿Y porque pasaron esas cosas? - pregunto temeroso.

-Porque Otabek me gusta, mucho, pero aun siento a Viktor en mi corazón, de momento no quiero saber nada de las relaciones, me enfocare en mí.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad, cerdito, conste que no te diré más cerdo, pero cerdito si esta permitido, ¿no? Y si no te jodes.

Yuuri rio ante la frescura del rubio.

-Bueno, se me hará tarde si no me voy en este tren.

Ambos se volvieron a fundir en un abrazo, cuando Yuuri se iba a apartar, el rubio no lo soltó.

-Terminare con Otabek, es obvio que él no puede hacerlo, lo ate demasiado a mí, pero esta relación solo nos está consumiendo.

\- ¿Por qué me lo dices?

-No sé, ¿por idiota? Supongo que ya me lo pegaste, pero es bueno, yo también quiero reencontrarme conmigo, así que, ¡al carajo las relaciones!

-Bueno, si es lo que deseas, supongo que está bien.

Por fin el abrazo termino, el vapor de sus bocas se mezclo en el frio aire, ambos metieron sus manos en sus respectivos abrigos.

-Yo me iré en el otro tren- dijo Yurio.

-Bueno, entonces, hasta el GPF, no te la pondré fácil, aunque te hice llorar.

\- ¿Ah? ¡Sueñas! Quien te romperá en el hielo seré yo.

-Sera interesante verlo- dijo Yuuri subiendo al tren, este cerro las puertas, ambos se siguieron despidiendo, Yuuri traviesamente le mando un beso a través del cristal a Yurio, quien se sonrojo.

Yurio corrió lo más rápido que pudo, enseñándole una seña obscena con el dedo al japonés, hasta que el tren se alejó completamente.

Lamentablemente, ese tren no llegaría a su destino.

…

* * *

Bueno, bueno, si, no tengo vergüenza, ya ni me disculpo por lo mismo, me paso esto y aquello, pero vuelvo con nuevos brios y a pesar de lo difícil que será escribir en esta temporada, lo voy a intentar, tal vez los sorprenda con mi rapidez para actualizar.

Por lo menos me desatore, y nuestros Yuuris hicieron las paces.

Y por ultimo, no me mates por el final :V

Gracias por sus comentarios: Guest, Mily Black Queen ¡No me abandonen!

¡Hasta muy pronto!


	13. Tsubasa

**Yuri on Fire!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T, esto lo hago por fines creativos, mi recompensa son sus comentarios, dejo mi sombrero en el piso y me voy…

* * *

 _ **-Tsubasa-**_

 _ **.*.**_

 _ **:**_

Yurio tocó la puerta, no quería postergar más el asunto, y menos hacerlo en la pista de hielo, su único templo que siempre le traía fortaleza, no quería mancharlo con lo que seguro se convertiría eso, -un mal recuerdo - necesitaba zanjar su relación con Otabek, le dolería lo sabía, pero también le traería paz.

Otabek abrió la puerta un poco sorprendido, era casi media noche. Lo miro dudoso en dejarlo entrar, creyendo que el rubio deseaba tener intimidad, porque ya lo había rechazado antes, varias veces.

Finalmente, invitó a que pasará a su departamento.

Ambos quedaron sentados en la pequeña sala.

-¿Quieres café, un refresco, agua?

Yurio negó con la cabeza, le dedicó una mirada cargada de dolor.

\- Solo vengo a terminar nuestra relación, si es que se le puede llamar así a lo que pende de un hilo.

Otabek tardó unos segundos en procesar aquello.

-¿Perdón, que, que dijiste?

-No me hagas repetirlo, bien que lo escuchaste.

-Pero no comprendo.

-Claro que lo entiendes, tú sabes, ambos sabemos , que esto desde un principio no tenía sentido, yo pensé , creí que podía llevar nuestra amistad más allá, me vi rebasado por todo; por la presión de las competencias por la presión de ver como otros tenían a alguien especial , hablando románticamente claro, veía a Yuri con Víctor , tan felices, con esa magia que despedían, que me dolía; y yo , yo no tenía nada, pero te tenía a ti y tú siempre me dejabas entrever que yo te gustaba, ¿O también me confundí con eso?

Otabek respiro profundo antes de contestar.

-No en eso no estabas equivocado, si me gustabas y mucho , yo nunca creí que encontraria a alguien igual a mí, o mucho mejor que yo, tú tenías grandeza y yo quería envolverme en ella. Pero con el tiempo comprendí que te admiraba mucho, que solamente te quería como amigo, como un hermano, cuando te bese sentí que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, pero incluso fui más allá; porque yo siendo mayor que tú, no podía estar equivocado, y que te había orillado una equivocación de verdad luche; de verdad forcé mi corazón a sentir algo que no sentía, ese fue mi peor error contigo, perdóname por favor.

Y Otabek hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer enfrente del ruso, llorar.

El rubio se acercó a él y lo abrazó; mojándolo también con sus lágrimas.

-Perdóname también por ser tan obstinado.

-Ambos fuimos obstinados no hay nada que perdonar , pero dime, a pesar de todo, ¿quieres seguir siendo mi amigo?- preguntó el moreno.

Yurio se limpió las lágrimas furiosamente, por demostrar ese momento de debilidad, pero también sintiéndose muy bien por haberlo hecho.

-Claro que si idiota, comencemos desde cero- dijo golpeándolo levemente en el brazo.

Yurio quiso contarle acerca de su plática con el japonés, pero prefirió hacer las cosas paso a paso, ya había sido demasiado ese día para su joven corazón.

Otabek se levantó del sofá para ir a la cocina por unas cervezas. Yurio lo miro extrañado.

-Vamos a brindar porque hemos dejado de ser unos imbéciles, ¿te parece?

Yurio asintió con una sonrisa.

Luego, se pusieron a platicar de sus rutinas, Las competencias, los entrenadores, y lo mucho que le dolía reconocer a Otabek lo buen entrenador que era Víktor. Ante lo cual rió el ruso.

Platicaron, alegres, bromistas, rudos, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían y curiosamente ahora que el rubio no era su novio, se quedo a dormir en su departamento. Tranquilos y ajenos de lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior.

 **:**

Llegaron temprano a la pista de hielo, Viktor ya se encontraba entrenando con Yakov, Mila, Georgi y el resto del equipo ruso los saludo.

-Esa ropa también la tenías puesta ayer -dijo Mila maliciosamente al rubio.

-¡Cállate bruja!

-Te voy a pedir que no sonsaques a Otabek, abstinencia por favor- comentó Viktor serio.

-Pero no...- iba a decir Yurio sonrojado, pero fue interrumpido por el celular de Víktor.

-Hola, Plushenko, ¿no me digas que se te pegaron las sábanas? Ayer descansaste, no fue sufici...

Pero Víctor, ya no termino de hablar, en cambio su rostro se mostró pálido.

-No es posible - murmuro- ¿dónde se encuentra?

Otabek sintió un ave de mal agüero posarse en su pecho.

-Iré inmediatamente.

-¿ qué te pasa anciano?- pregunto Yurio

\- El tren en el que viajaba Yuuri, se descarriló, Y ahora está en el...Hospital- logró contestar con esfuerzo.

Todos lo habían escuchado y habían dejado de patinar.

\- No puede ser ..- se lamento Yakov- ayer escuché la noticia en la televisión , jamás imaginé que él estuviera involucrado, lo siento mucho Víctor- dijo sabiendo de la relación que habían tenido y de los sentimientos que aún albergaba el platinado por el japonés.

-¡Pero él ... está bien verdad!- grito Otabek, encontrando por fin su voz después de semejante noticia.

-No se, pero lo voy averiguar.

-Yo voy contigo.

-Por supuesto.

Yurio vio como se alejaba Otabek, pero esta vez ya no le dolió.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

El hospital recibió a Viktor y Otabek con su frialdad, de inmediato el platinado reconoció a los padres del japonés, quiénes también reconociendolo, se fundieron en un abrazo con el, presos de desesperación, pues no sabían nada de Yuuri ; quien se encontraba todavía en cirugía, según les habían contado un metal se le había encajado en el estómago creándole una terrible hemorragia, que estaban luchando por controlar.

-Otabek, también es bueno verte, -dijo la madre de Yuuri- antes no te pude agradecer lo mucho que cuidaste de mi hijo cuando vivió contigo y ahora que te veo, me doy cuenta que lo estimas mucho, gracias de verdad.

-Yuuri es una persona maravillosa, es natural quererle cuando derrumba las barreras a su alrededor- contestó Otabek.

La señora apenas logró sonreír.

\- Éste tranquila señora, su hijo es muy fuerte, es un guerrero, ¿como le dicen allá en su tierra?, un Samurai, el no se dejará vencer tan fácil- dijo el kazajo determinado.

Antes de que Víctor también agregara algo llego Plushenko.

-Tuve que atender una rueda de prensa, si no tendríamos a los reporteros encima, ¿alguna noticia?

Nadie contestó simplemente agacharon la cabeza.

Viktor y Otabek se sentaron juntos.

-¿Es gracioso no crees? Ambos rompimos nuestro promesa sin chistar- dijo Viktor.

-Eso no es del todo cierto aún no lo vemos- recalcó Otabek

-Tu entrenador se va a poner furioso por estar aquí- intentó bromear Viktor.

-Me importa un carajo.

Viktor sonrió ante la frescura del kazajo.

\- Yuri me acaba de enviar un mensaje preguntando por Katsuki, está muy preocupado , desea venir , pero Yakov no lo soltara hasta que termine- comentó Otabek.

-Me alegra que ellos se estimen tanto- dijo Viktor- es raro que el gatito se muestre así con alguien, tú también eres una rareza.

-si supongo que lo soy.

-Sabes -dijo Víctor -creo que en otras circunstancias tú y yo nos llevaríamos mucho mejor ; creo que hasta podríamos ir como buenos amigos a tomar unos tragos.

-Me fastidia admitirlo, pero así sería sin duda.

Después de unas tortuosas horas, los doctores fueron con la noticia de que Yuuri estaba fuera de peligro, sus padres entraron a verlo.

El alma volvió a Otabek y Viktor, quienes esperaron ansiosos su turno de poder entrar a la habitación de japonés.

 **:**

Muy temprano en la mañana llego Yurio, encontrando a Otabek un poco decaído, sentado solo en la sala de espera.

-¿Tan grave está? - pregunto el rubio.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que no he podido pasar a verlo, lógicamente sus padres lo han acaparado por completo.

En eso llegó Víctor y Plushenko, se veían contentos.

-Hola, muchachos, ya todo está bien y pueden pasar a saludarlo- dijo Plushenko.

-Creo que el anciano se te adelanto-se burlo Yurio.

-Lo siento - se disculpó Víctor.

Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación del japonés, pero a pesar de las buenas noticias , en el pecho de Otabek, estaba instalado un miedo que no lograba entender.

 **...**

Yuuri a pesar de lo que demacrado que estaba, no se le quitaba el encanto que poseía, tenía los ojos cerrados cuando entraron a la blanca habitación.

Yurio aliviado de por fin verle, se fusiono en un abrazo con Otabek. Quien le apretó fuerte aliviado de ver al japonés entero.

Yuuri apenas los diviso, ocultando su mirada con sus largas pestañas, apretó los ojos nuevamente.

"Son tan felices", pensó con el corazón destrozado, y una extraña idea cruzo por su mente.

Finalmente se armó de valor y abrió los ojos.

-Yurio, hola.

El rubio se acerco hasta la cama.

-Nos diste un susto de muerte- se quejo.

-Lo siento.

-En verdad que estamos preocupados - se acerco Otabek, quien le tomó una mano con delicadeza.

Yuuri quito la mano de golpe, asunto que no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Qué te pasa cerdito?

-Éste, yo entiendo que tú estés aquí , somos amigos, pero , ¿porque el patinador kazajo está mi habitación?

-¿Pero de que demonios estás hablando?- pregunto desesperado Otabek- nosotros hemos convivido mucho tiempo, también somos amigos...- declaro tomándole la mano nuevamente y esta vez con más firmeza.

-Me duele mi cabeza - se quejó Yuuri, soltándose otra vez de las manos de Otabek- Y por favor, déjenme solo, estoy confundido, no sé de qué están hablando.

Yurio y Otabek se miraron preocupados.

-Creo que perdiste la memoria- dijo el rubio.

-Esto no puede ser cierto, pero, ¿ por qué sólo olvidó eso?- se cuestionó Otabek incrédulo.

Yuuri comenzó a hiperventilar temiendo de que descubrieran su mentira y como lo vieron realmente mal salieron para llamar al doctor.

"Perdóname Otabek, sólo deseo que mi corazón ya no sufra más, creo que realmente quisiera olvidarte, me duele verte y no poder tenerte, perdóname"

...

* * *

Yo aquí regresando después de un periodo de oscuridad, prometo actualizar la semana que viene. Tuve un atoron mental y de salud, pero ya regrese!

Yuuri tomo una decisión infantil, mira que fingir que no lo recuerda, pero asi de desesperado se encuentra, y luego regresando casi de la muerte.

Gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios (lilium05, Mily Black Queen , Yoo Joo, Serenity Usagi) y a los que me siguen en silencio también.


	14. Missing

.

* * *

:

 **-Missing-**

 **.**

 **:**

* * *

Era la tercera caída en la práctica, no más bien la cuarta.

-¡Carajo Altin! ¿quieres romperte una pierna? ¡Sal de la pista! - ordeno Viktor.

Otabek salió sin chistar, no culpaba a Viktor de que actuara como si nada, Yuuri estaba fuera de peligro, pero se perdería el GPF, según menciono Plushenko, pues la lesión en una de las piernas aunque no era grave era de cuidado, lo mejor era reposar, y estar listo para el Cuatro Continentes, por ese lado tampoco estaba preocupado el kazajo, pero la evasiva mirada de Yuuri en el hospital y peor cuando quito sus manos como si Otabek le hiciera daño, y sus palabras, por Dios esas palabras de desconocimiento, lo aniquilaron.

"Olvido todo lo que pasamos mientras entrenamos juntos, mientras vivimos juntos"

Yurio lo miro de lejos preocupado, solo ellos dos sabían, que Yuuri había perdido cierta parte de su memoria.

-Beka, ¿quieres ir por un jugo? - propuso Yurio.

-Si- contesto mecánicamente.

-Deberías de visitarlo.

\- ¿Eh?

Ambos caminaron en dirección a la maquina dispensadora de bebidas.

-Visita al cerdito, seguro si le cuentas recuerda.

-No creo que sea buena idea, tu lo viste, no solo me olvido, parece que me odia.

-Entonces con mayor razón, visítalo.

-Tendré que romper una promesa.

\- ¿Y que es más importante? ¿Esa promesa o lo que sientes?

Otabek se quedo pensativo. Sabia la respuesta.

:.

.:

Con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, entro a la habitación del hospital. Un poco nervioso, pues era la primera vez que le compraba flores a alguien, el kazajo no se consideraba cursi, pero justo ahora lo era un poco, tenía por qué.

Yuuri se tenso al verle tan pronto, no estaba preparado, así que se apoyó en el té que tenía enfrente, miro el contenido de la taza como si ahí dentro se encontrara una medalla de oro.

-No sabía que era tu hora de comida, perdón por interrumpirte, yo- dijo nervioso- espero no seas alérgico a las flores.

Otabek dejo las rosas en la mesita al lado de la cama.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No gracias.

Otra vez le evadió la mirada.

Y dolía.

-Si has olvidado que somos amigos- dijo sentándose en la cama-, entonces te propongo serlo de nuevo, Katsuki Yuuri, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi camarada?

Escuchar su nombre completo, y esa mirada llena de anhelo lo sonrojo por completo.

\- ¡Casi sonó a una propuesta de matrimonio! ¡Y hasta rosas le trajiste! ¡Y rojas, el color de la pasión! - exclamo la hermana de Yuuri desde la puerta.

\- ¡Mari! -exclamo Yuuri.

-Buenas tardes- se levantó Otabek.

-No seas tan formal, de vez en cuando llamaba para saber cómo estaba mi hermanito en tu patria, no es como si fueras un extraño.

-Claro tu no me has olvidado.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - pregunto extrañada.

-¿Qué opinan los doctores de la perdida de m…?

-¡Mari! ¿Podrías traerme un poco de katsudon?

-Que tonterías dices Yuuri, yo no se cocinar bien, dile a nuestra madre cuando venga.

-Tengo antojo, en este hospital me moriré de hambre, tráeme algo más sustancioso, si, ¿Mari?

-Esta bien, de acuerdo, solo porque estas enfermo, ahora vuelvo.

Otabek se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

-Entonces, ¿amigos?

-Claro…

Pero el kazajo no quería solo eso, sus manos rápidas y cálidas tomaron las frías y blancas.

-Te voy a extrañar en la competencia- declaro acercándosele, Yuuri se mordió el labio al escuchar la voz aterciopelada de Otabek tan cerca- me hubiera encantado derrotarte, de todas formas, daré todo de mí, y te dedicare mis programas de aquí en adelante.

El japonés sintió una corriente eléctrica nacer de sus palmas unidas, apretó levemente los dedos del moreno, cerro un momento los ojos, rememoro tantas cosas, como aquella vez que bebieron y después se masturbaron juntos, la vez que Otabek intento hacer katsudon con él, y cuando le presento a su familia en Kazajistán, cuando patinaron juntos, como una pareja, ante la vista asombrada de todos, incluso de Viktor, y la única vez que había viajado con Otabek en su moto, pues tenia miedo, pues las motos eran peligrosas, eso decía su madre, y lo embarazoso que fue que Otabek mismo le pusiera el casco, lo cerca que lo tuvo de su rostro mientras inspeccionaba que el casco estaba bien sujeto a su cabeza, y el olor a cuero de la chamarra de Otabek mientras Yuuri se pegaba a su espalda, se sintió tan delicioso, sus fosas nasales recordaron esa mezcla, con el olor a madera de la fragancia que el kazajo uso aquella vez, incluso imagino que Otabek había acelerado a propósito para que Yuuri lo apretara con mas fuerza, hasta casi fundirse con el caballo de acero. Y recordó que ese día, Otabek habia lucido mas feliz a la hora de practicar, como si le hubiera gustado tanto como a Yuuri el haberse montado en la moto con él, de hecho si le encanto a Otabek.

Yuuri iba a decirle algo, pero entro Pitchit, lanzándose sobre él, empujando a Otabek en el proceso.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Que susto me diste! ¡Es la primera vez que me escapo de Celestino! ¡Otabek! ¡No te vi! ¡Tan silencioso como siempre! ¡Espero que hayas cuidado bien de Yuuri! Seguro contigo esta mas que bien cuidado, a el le encanta tu compañ…

-Altin, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Pitchit-kun?

A Yuuri le había costado la vida pedirle eso, cuando lo que mas deseaba era su fuerte presencia, pero tenia miedos, inseguridades, estaba roto por dentro, sin saber, que tenia una oportunidad con el kazajo.

-Claro.

El kazajo salió.

-Vaya lo veo mas serio que antes, ¿no le ira bien en el entrenamiento? Y digo eso, porque es seguro no, mira que dejarse entrenar por su Némesis.

-Pitchit, no te vayas a enojar, pero he engañado a Otabek, veras…

…

Después de contarle que hizo y sus razones.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Te desconozco! ¿Como se te ocurre? ¿Algún anime dramático te inspiro para mentir de esa manera? ¿Eh?

-Lo siento, pero, en verdad, es lo mejor, entre más lejos este Altin de mí, menos me dolerá verlo con Yurio- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Pues a pesar de eso, Otabek no se ve muy alejado, de hecho, parece mas entusiasmado de tenerte cerca.

-Pero eso no sucederá, yo no quiero causarle problemas a su relación, sobre todo ahora que Yurio vuelve a ser mi amigo, es más, creo que incluso debería intentar regresar con Viktor.

-Ahora si te has vuelto loco, pero es tu vida, como sea- dijo enojado, pero al ver la cara triste de Yuuri, a punto de llorar- vamos, ya, ya- le palmeo la espalda- solo quiero verte feliz, ah eso sí, no dudes que no se la pondré fácil a Otabek, este año yo me llevare el oro.

Yuuri sonrió levemente.

-Esta misma noche tengo que regresar o Celestino me matara.

-No debiste molestarte. Solo con una llamada hubiera sido suficiente.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo por eso tomémonos una foto! Tus fans están muy preocupados.

-No tengo fans.

-Aja, es lo que piensas, incluso desde antes de que ganaras el oro, y de que Viktor te entrenara ya tenias mucho apoyo, sobre todo en tu país, así que sonríe- Pitchit lo abrazo.

-Pero me veo tan mal.

\- ¿Bromeas? Para haber sobrevivido a semejante accidente luces muy guapo.

\- ¡Pitchit-kun!

-Anda solo sonríe.

Y el sonido de la cámara llego.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Tarde! ¡Pero traje algo muy parecido al katsudon!

\- ¡Hola Mari! - exclamo Pitchit.

Yuuri comenzó a comer, dejando a ese par platicar, trato de olvidarse de sus dolencias del corazón.

:.

.:

:.

Las competencias siguieron, estaban a escasas horas del GPF, ese año se celebraría en Nagoya Japón, para entonces, Yuuri había sido llevado a Hasetsu, Plushenko le había ordenado correr un poco, ya después del GPF, podría dedicarse de lleno a él, porque dejaría de ser entrenador de Viktor, y claro, entrenaría a un grupo selecto de patinadores, curiosamente todos japoneses, entre los que destacaban Minami y Lita Kino.

Justo estaban en las regaderas, Yurio y Otabek, cuando Viktor escucho algo muy interesante.

-Sabes, no necesitaba que Yuuri perdiera la memoria para olvidar que yo y el calvo, ¡puaf!, es decir, mi mayor error en la vida y en la siguiente vida, ya estaba en paz con el cerdito.

Otabek se enjuago el cabello, antes de comentar algo.

-Yo no pude acercarme mucho, se notaba a leguas que mi presencia lo tensaba, y siempre nos interrumpían, si no era su hermana, la enfermera, su madre, el doctor, el que trapeaba el piso...

-Solo dale más tiempo.

Viktor se enojó, porque si bien, junto con Otabek fue al hospital cuando sucedió el accidente, se había prometido no hacerlo, ahora recién se enteraba que el kazajo traidor si había ido al hospital, y por lo que entendió, varias veces. Así que se propuso una cosa, cuando fueran todos a Japón, el haría una parada en Hasetsu.

 **.**

 **:**

 **.**

Y así lo hizo Viktor, el viento fresco de la ciudad lo recibió, pero no encontró a Yuuri en su casa, estaba cerca del castillo de Ninjas. Practicando una serie de pasos, suaves como el viento, pues aun no tenia permiso de usar su pierna al máximo.

Estaba tan concentrado, que solo noto a Viktor hasta que este lo tomo por la espalda.

-Yuuri, que bien luces con el pelo largo- susurro al oído- te extraño tanto, ¿Por qué no lo intentamos de nuevo?

-Viktor…yo…-pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues los labios de Viktor atraparon los suyos, y Yuuri se aferró desesperadamente a su espalda ancha.

…

* * *

No me mates.

(huye)

Gracias por sus reviews: Serenity Usagi, lilium05. Y a los lectores silenciosos también.


	15. Animal

**:**

 **-Animal-**

 **:**

 **.**

* * *

Nadie lo podía creer, la leyenda del patinaje, Viktor Nikiforov, había tenido una caída, desde su debut como junior no le había pasado, todos estaban pasmados, Otabek en primer lugar, quien desde antes reconocía su maestría en el hielo, más ahora que era su entrenador.

Tal parecía que la leyenda del patinaje ruso, no volvería a levantarse.

:.

.:

Un día antes.

…

Yuuri se encontraba bañándose en la habitación de un hotel- porque el platinado por supuesto no era bien visto por la familia del chico, y no fue a Yutopia- , en la habitación de Viktor, pues después de haber compartido unos apasionados besos en las sombras del castillo de ninjas, este le había invitado a retomar su relación, y el japonés lo acepto, pero antes de dar el siguiente paso, Yuuri tímidamente quiso asearse, pues Viktor lo había encontrado ejercitándose un poco, a lo que encantado accedió Viktor, quien ya moria de ganas de hacerlo suyo nuevamente.

El platinado estaba esperándolo en la cama, cuando la llamada de Chris lo alerto, se levantó rápido y se paro afuera en el balcón.

\- ¡Viktor! ¿Dónde rayos estas?

-Oh, perdón, olvide que quede de verme contigo para hacer un poco de turismo antes de la competencia.

-Déjame adivinar, en donde andas, Hasetsu.

-Eso no pareció una adivinanza.

\- ¡Claro que no, es obvio! Y vaya que pantalones, eh.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Yuuri ha vuelto conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo lo engatusaste? Digo, después de lo de Yurio, olvidar eso seria difícil, vaya, hasta yo entendí que no te perdonara.

-El olvido.

\- ¿Cómo?

Viktor sonrió al celular como si Cris lo pudiera ver.

-El perdió la memoria en su accidente, solo digo que tengo la divina providencia conmigo.

-O el demonio, que suerte la tuya, ¿pero si el recuerda después?

-Si Yuuri recuerda ya incluso estaremos casados, igual y hasta con un hijo adoptado, la familia para Yuuri es importante, lo atare de tantas maneras que incluso la idea de abandonarme sería impensable.

-Vaya, pues si que lo tienes todo planeado.

El sonido de la puerta de baño lo alerto.

-Tengo que colgar, una apasionada tarde me aguarda.

Y colgó.

La visión de Yuuri era hermosa, con una sola toalla envuelta a media cadera, dejando su bien trabajado abdomen al descubierto, las pocas gotas de agua que no se secó, resbalaban en su pecho, traviesas hasta su ombligo, su pelo negro, se extendía como una cortina de ébano tras su espalda, Viktor sintió que se estaba corriendo con esa visión, se apresuro a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones.

-Te hare ver las estrellas- declaro a Yuuri, pero era tal la adrenalina del momento para Viktor, que no vio la cara de rechazo que tenia el pelinegro, que ciertamente no quería ser transportado a ninguna galaxia lejana.

:.

.:

Otabek se encontraba tomando una malteada con Yurio, recién habían llegado a Nagoya.

\- ¿Porque Viktor no está contigo? - pregunto el rubio.

-Comento que llegaría por la noche.

-Que raro, es el primero en querer llegar para divertirse un poco, ¿no crees que aprovecho la oportunidad para ver a Yuuri?

-Es posible.

-Te ves tan calmado.

-Katsuki no lo aceptara de vuelta, lo sé.

\- Y si, ¿sí?

-Pues será su decisión, y aunque me duela en el alma la aceptare.

-Voy a hablarle para saber- dijo Yurio.

-No, déjalo así.

-Pero.

-Si él no me recuerda, no era tan fuerte lo que creí que sentía por mí.

…

…

Katsuki Yuuri entro a los casilleros, y miro con gran interés la chamarra de Otabek, de blanco y azul, el uniforme oficial de Kazajistán, apenas se iba a bañar, justo habían terminado la practica ese día, y el kazajo se adelanto a las regaderas, donde siempre lo evitaba Yuuri, se Moria de vergüenza de verlo.

"¿Por qué solo me pasa con él?"

Tomo la chamarra del kazajo.

"Aun está caliente, el calor de Otabek"

Aspiro el aroma, quería llenarse de él, pero no sabía que ya estaba siendo observado por el dueño.

-Delicioso- murmuro.

Volteo en todas direcciones, no estaba nadie- eso creyó-, un deseo sin nombre termino llevando su ultimo ápice de vergüenza al carajo, se puso la chamarra, le quedaba un poco corta, y algo ancha, sus cuerpos tan diferentes. Yuuri se abrazó, asimismo, imaginándose que eran otros brazos.

-Se te ve bien- dijo Otabek apareciendo.

-¡Altin!- grito con la cara roja.

Para su suerte el kazajo ya estaba vestido, se acerco hasta Yuuri y tomo la chamarra de Japón, acto seguido se la puso- y la verdad es que no era la primera vez que lo hacía- Yuuri lo miro incrédulo.

-Estas un poco flacucho- declaro Otabek.

\- ¡Estoy en forma, así somos los japoneses! ¡Con permiso, voy a bañarme! - protesto.

-Ey, Yuuri.

\- ¡Que!

\- ¿Me podrías devolver mi chamarra?

Si, el sonrojo de Yuuri podía ser mayor, casi se tropezó cuando le devolvió la chamarra, y se pego con un mueble antes de poder dar una salida digna a las regaderas, Otabek sonrió, sentía ese nerviosismo también, pero a él no lo entorpecía, para nada.

…

-Quien sabe que tontería estarás recordando, si vieras la cara de estúpido que tienes, hasta tú mismo te desconocerías- se burló Yurio.

Otabek simplemente se encogió de hombros.

:.

.:

Viktor no regreso esa noche.

Ni en las practicas, Yakov tuvo que tomar la tutela de Otabek a petición de Yurio, Plushenko estaba hecho un demonio, no tenía noticias de Viktor y el calentamiento final estaba por iniciar.

Pronto el grupo de Otabek salió a la pista, y ahí entre una multitud de reporteros se encontraba el platinado, Otabek patino hasta él.

-Entrenador Nikiforov, parece que el GPF no es algo que sea de importancia para usted- dijo Otabek.

Plushenko ya estaba tras de Viktor, con una cara larga y molesta.

-Pero veo que has seguido mis indicaciones- contesto Viktor con una cara triste.

Y esa fue la última interacción de ambos, hasta que comenzó la competencia, Viktor siguió ausente, como si el mundo se hubiera acabado.

Así fue…

:.

El recuerdo le vino de golpe cuando intento hacer el cuádruple flip.

-Viktor, no quiero esto.

El platinado ya estaba desnudo dispuesto a atacar.

-Yuuri no seas tímido.

Se acerco y lo tomo de la cintura.

-Seré gentil, como si fuera nuestra primera vez.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?

\- ¿Perdón?

Yuuri soltó su agarre.

-Estaba dispuesto a darte todo de nuevo, sin resentimientos, pero tú, tu solo piensas en ti, no te importan en verdad lo que yo sienta, ¡Te escuche hablando! ¡Yo no he olvidado lo que hiciste con Yurio! ¡Eso no! ¡Pero estaba dispuesto! ¡Y tu solo, tu solo piensas en ti!

El japonés busco su ropa, tomo los boxers, pero Viktor se los arrebato.

\- ¡Perdóname!

\- ¡Ya te había perdonado! ¡Quería seguir adelante! ¡Pero ya no!

\- ¡Te hare cambiar de opinión, con mi amor!

Viktor se lanzó sobre Yuuri, arrebatándole la toalla, dejándolo completamente desnudo, perdiéndose en sus propios instintos.

:.

.:

Y ahora, en su programa corto, estaba tirado en el suelo, y ya no se levantó.

Todo el mundo se quedó congelado, la música siguió, Otabek sabia que estaba fuera del protocolo, pero entro a la pista, recién había patinado en la mejor actuación de su vida, pues sus pies se movieron al ritmo de su corazón, al son de Katsuki Yuuri.

-Nikiforov, ¿te lastimaste?

Viktor solo negó con la cabeza, y se dejó arrastrar por Otabek.

Plushenko lo recibió, era seguro que sería descalificado, o quedaría en ultimo lugar, pues apenas pudo patinar la mitad de la canción.

Creyendo que en verdad estaba lesionado, pues Viktor parecía que no era capaz de caminar, fue llevado en una camilla, Yurio se acerco preocupado a Otabek, siguiendo ambos a los doctores.

\- ¿Tan mal esta?

-No lo sé.

Los médicos lo revisaron, Plushenko y Yakov hablaron con ellos.

Otabek y Yurio se acercaron a Viktor.

\- ¿Qué tienes anciano? - pregunto el rubio.

Viktor los miro, y comenzó a llorar.

-Hice algo muy malo- respondió con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué hiciste Nikiforov?- pregunto Otabek con temor.

-Yo, yo, quise regresar, con, con Yuuri, pero lo arruiné- nuevamente el llanto no lograba controlarlo.

-Lo viste- declaro Otabek.

-Si, lo vi, y cuando me rechazo de nuevo, me volví loco…y entonces, yo…no lo acepte, yo…, yo lo... ataque...

…

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me animan en esta época depresiva: Guest, doremishine itsuko, Serenity Usagi.

(Huye del país, no mejor del planeta)


End file.
